


Co-Stars

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acting, Actor Dan Howell, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Consent, Dildos, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Phanfiction, Porn, Pornography, Sex Work, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Phil Lester hadn't meant to - he really hadn't.He hadn't INTENDED on working for an adult film company that specialized in full length films when he moved to London. And he CERTAINLY hadn't intended on getting roped into acting in one with his cute and slightly awkward co-star, Dan Howell.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil couldn’t believe he was doing this. He wiped his clammy palms on his jeans, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. Why on earth had he agreed to this?

 

Well… the answer to that got pretty obvious the second you looked at the eviction notice that’d been delivered to his tiny flat yesterday. But that wasn’t the point. And yes, Phil believed that sex was a part of life and shouldn’t be viewed in such a taboo way… that’s why he’d gotten into the line of work he was in… but he’d never expected to be doing  _ this. _

 

You see, four months ago Phil was moving to the big city. He had his flashy new film degree and a passion to really ‘make it’ in London. His parents were supportive and optimistic, even offering to pay his rent for a month while he got settled. He’d intended to find a standard company… he really had. But when he’d gotten an email one morning titled  _ ‘Adult Full Length Film - Help Wanted’ _ , it’d piqued his interest. Since when were full length films something of existence in the ‘adult film’ genre? 

 

Phil had opened the email, and a day later he was sitting across a desk in a surprisingly neat and professional looking office, speaking to a woman who was asking him why he wanted to get involved with their company.

 

“I don’t know… I guess… Sex is amazing to me. I mean… I think it is to most people, people are just scared to say it. The porn industry is viewed as such a ‘dirty’ thing by most of the world… I like that you guys are making full movies and trying to show that it’s just another genre. It’s something most everyone does, most everyone enjoys, and it shouldn’t be viewed as such a taboo thing.” He rambled, realizing he probably should have prepared a bit more. 

 

She looked impressed, though, and nodded as she scribbled down some notes. 

 

“Well, we have an opening right now for a cameraman. There’s always room to get promoted or switch to a different job, but if you’d like to start with us on our next film, the position is yours.”

 

Phil hadn’t really thought as he shook her hand, taking the job. 

 

Unfortunately being a cameraman doesn’t pay too much and London flats are expensive - even just the tiny one he occupied on the edge of the city. He enjoyed working on the film a surprising amount - they even let him help a bit with the editing and he began making friends with some of the employees in that department. 

  
Overall it was a very professional company. Sure, they didn’t have much money yet since they were still fairly new, but they did their best to keep things professional and treat their employees well. Phil enjoyed it, but when that film had finished and he had at least a month until the next one started… well… that was when the eviction notice was sent to his flat.

 

He’d come into work today planning on asking for a raise - or to work as an editor as well and earn the money for both. Something to help him get his life back together - he couldn’t be sent back to his family’s home in Rawtenstall with his tail between his legs.

 

He was nervous before he walked in, not used to asking for much. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed his fingers through his hair resulting in it popping up in a quiff. He adjusted his glasses which he’d kept today, too lazy to put in contacts, and bit his lip before walking in.

 

Instead of the quiet room of people planning for the next shoot that he’d been expecting, he’d been met with a room of frantic people rushing about, confusion showing on his face as he made his way to his manager who was furiously typing away at her phone.

 

“Gale?” He asked softly, not getting a response. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time a bit louder. “Gale?” She looked up and gave Phil a once-over. He blushed, embarrassed by his glasses and unstyled hair. “Um… what’s going on?”

 

“Well you know about the new film we were starting today? Yes, well we just got a call from one of the lead’s managers. He pulled out. He’s not doing the film anymore, and we’re down one lead role.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, biting his lip. This could be bad. There weren’t many adult film actors who were generally willing to do a full film, and for such a big project the chemistry really had to be right between the two leads. They’d thought they’d found the perfect ones from what Phil had heard, but now they had to start casting all over again.

 

“Um… can you go get Mr. Howell? Bring him here and we can see if he has anyone he’s worked with before who he might be able to suggest? That’s him right over there - with the brown curly hair.” Phil looked up and spotted the man who she’d been talking about. “He’s the other lead, maybe he has some connections.” 

 

Phil nodded and made his way to the man surrounded by crew. He awkwardly pushed his way through and to the brunette, coughing in embarrassment as all eyes were now pointed towards him.

 

“Um… Mr. Howell?”

 

“Hi! Don’t bother with the formalities, I’m Dan.” The brunette said with a smile, extending a hand to shake Phil’s. Phil wiped his hand quickly on his jeans before shaking the man’s hand, his grip firm and steady. Phil was surprised - he’d been expecting the actor to be stressed, but he had a surprisingly calm air about him. Phil appreciated this, taking in a deep breath and smiling.

 

“Alright, Dan. I’m Phil. My manager would like to talk to you, could you come with me this way?” Phil asked, beginning to walk away. Dan said a quick and polite goodbye to the crew members and followed Phil, jogging a bit to catch up and then walking by his side. 

 

They made their way back to Gale, and when she looked up to see him she smiled.

 

“Hello, Mr. Howell.”

 

“Dan is fine.” Dan interjected with a smile and Phil couldn’t help his own lip from twitching up. He stood by Dan’s side as Gale addressed the actor. 

 

“Okay, Dan. So I know that Liam dropped out… do you have anyone you’ve worked with in the past who might be willing to step in for this project?”

 

“Not really, Ma’am. I actually haven’t been in the business very long, and I’ve only actually worked with guys twice before. Both of them are busy, and neither of them were actually great films in the end - people said I didn’t have that great of chemistry with them.”

 

“Wonderful.” Gale muttered sarcastically under her breath and Phil flinched, feeling bad for Dan. It wasn’t his fault. He gave Dan a sideways apologetic glance which the boy returned with a smile and a small shrug. “Well… you boys give me a moment… I need to make a call.” 

 

Gale stepped a few feet away and lifted her phone to her ear, beginning to speak quickly to whoever was on the other line.

 

“Wow… she seems stressed.”

 

“Yeah… the company already has a lot of people who have doubts about us. We’re still pretty new so we want to prove ourselves and establish ourselves. Maybe actually start making some good money. I’m sure she’s just frustrated, because any setback is going to be twice as hard to deal with, with all the crap people give us.”

 

“Yeah… that’s too bad. I actually think something like this is wonderful. It’s why I haven’t worked much in this business before - I don’t like the dirty touch-and-go types of adult films. Where it’s just sex and that’s all, or it’s masked by the tiniest bit of bad acting and cheesy script. I like this place because they actually work to find good actors, and they put effort into the stories they create.” Dan smiled, then his eyes went wide. “Not saying that I’m like… a great actor or anything. God, I’m not that hot headed. I just like to act and work hard to be good, and most porn people don’t even like to… or try… sorry I’m rambling I don’t know how to word what I’m trying to-”

 

“You’re fine.” Phil giggled, putting a hand up on Dan’s arm to stop him. “I know what you mean.” he couldn’t hold his laughter in as he shook his head at the flustered actor who was now blushing and smiling a bit, clearly embarrassed. 

 

“Right. Good.” Dan mumbled. Phil let out one final puff of a laugh and then sighed, scanning the room once more. When his gaze landed on Gale, he frowned. She was looking at them with a curious expression on her face. One moment later she hung up her phone without a goodbye and began walking over to them.

 

“Phil.” She spoke clearly, her eyebrows still furrowed slightly.

 

“Yes, ma’am?”

 

“How would you like to be in your first film?” 

 

Phil’s mind went blank. His vision became fuzzy and everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as Gale explained that he’d have to read a part of the script just to make sure, but she was pretty sure he’d be great in the role. She was talking about the money he’d make - and god, that was a  _ lot  _ of money. She was explaining the logistics, and when she was done, Phil blinked hard and looked at her, then to Dan. Both wore surprised but hopeful expressions, and Phil didn’t even know what he was doing as he said yes.

 

And that’s how Phil ended up here, today, wiping the sweat off his palms, adjusting his glasses and trying to ignore the strange feeling of a thin coat of mascara coating his eyelashes as he prepared to shoot his first scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Why were they filming one of the makeout scenes first? Right… they’d said it was ‘so you two can get comfortable around each other’. Since it was a full movie there were a few scenes that didn’t include any kisses or sex, and thank god they weren’t starting out with full-blown sex, but they’d said that they wanted a passionate scene to start it out and get any awkward jitters out of the way.

 

There were definitely awkward jitters.

 

Phil looked into the set from the sidelines with the camera crew - where he was comfortable. Dan was already standing in the set-elevator. He was clad in black pants and a black button up, the top few buttons undone. Phil was in black jeans and a blue button up. His sleeves were rolled up, his hair styled up into a quiff, and his glasses on. He rolled his face into different expressions, unused to the feeling of light makeup gracing his features.

 

Dan looked sleek - his hair was curly, his lips just a tad pinker from the tinted chapstick the makeup artists had applied. His eyelashes were dark, and his shirt had dark grey pinstripes that drew attention to the way it clung to his toned chest.

 

Phil drew in a breath and tried to calm down, remembering what this scene was and going over his lines. It wasn’t too long of a scene, and it was near the beginning of the movie, which was nice. Thinking about starting off filming a scene that wouldn’t come to the end felt overwhelming - he was glad they were trying to film everything as close to in-order as possible.

 

This scene happened right after their characters meet in a bar for the first time. Dan’s character, Oliver, was a closeted and unsatisfied businessman, and Phil’s character, Luke, bought him a drink. Oliver had had a long day at the office and was hoping to take the edge off when Luke bought him a drink at the bar. They talked and flirted, and Luke ended up paying for a room in the hotel a few floors up. This scene was them making out in the elevator before the first sex scene in the hotel room. The next morning they’d wake up and Oliver would panic because he’d never been with a man before, and he wasn’t ready to come out.

  
This, actually, was one main reasons Phil felt okay about starring in this film. It told an important story. Even though it _was_ an adult film and contained a lot of sex, it told the story of the struggles of coming to terms with who you are and the process of coming out. It was actually an inspiring and moving story, and being someone who had come out as gay himself, he understood and appreciated all that much more.

 

Now he was being told to step into the elevator and they were going to start the scene. Oliver and Luke were supposed to already have been flirting - obviously, since Luke got them a room. This scene _did_ have their first kiss, though, and maybe they’d chosen this one because it’d be Dan and Phil’s first kiss as well. Phil constantly found himself thinking in this way instead of thinking about his own job - he wanted to be a director someday, so it was just the way his mind tended to work.

“Hey.” He mumbled, blushing at Dan as he stepped into the fake elevator.

 

“Hey.” Dan smiled back, looking nowhere near as nervous as Phil felt. “You okay?”

 

No one was paying much attention to them - they were supposed to start filming in about ten minutes and for now they were just setting up the microphones and cameras to be in the right spots as they looked at various things like lighting and the space.

 

“Um… I mean I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.” Phil giggled in his awkwardness and Dan smiled.

 

“Me too.” Dan agreed and Phil’s eyebrows raised suspiciously.

 

“You? Nervous? You don’t look it.”

 

“I’m an actor.” Dan responded simply and Phil nodded slowly.

 

“Huh. Um… what do you usually do to help yourself… you know… not freak out?”

 

“I don’t know. It just kind of depends on what I’m filming. I guess right now why I’m nervous most is that usually I get to know my co-star before we film - at least a little. Since everything was so last minute… I don’t know. I just don’t know you. It’s a little nerve-inducing.”

 

“Uh… can I hug you?” Phil immediately wanted to slap himself the moment the words left his lips. Dan’s eyes went wide and he laughed a bit, only cementing Phil’s embarrassment.

 

“Of course, you spork!” Dan giggled, and Phil laughed at the unexpected nickname, but then Dan was hugging him and his cheeks were still blazing in embarrassment, but he hugged Dan back and took a deep breath, preparing himself to do the scene.

 

Dan was the first to pull away and they laughed lightly. The next eight or so minutes were spent playing ‘speed date’. They decided it’d be the fastest way to get to know each other, so they just started rattling off questions and the other had to answer as fast as they could.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Phil asked.

 

“Black!”

 

“That’s not a color!”

 

“It is! And shh it’s my turn! What’s your favorite food?”

 

“Sushi!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! But wait! Phil it’s your turn!”

 

“Right! How old are you?”

 

“Twenty three. You?”

 

“Twenty seven.”

 

“Right. Top or bottom?”

 

“What?” Phil gaped, the seemingly innocent game being flipped on its head suddenly.

 

“Top or bottom?” Dan repeated, a grin stretching across his face.

 

“Uh… I guess it depends. Both… but probably more often… bottom?”

 

“Huh.” Dan responded and Phil blushed, unsure if that was the wrong answer. _Was_ there a wrong answer?

 

“You?”

 

“I like to switch, but I’d say I’m a sixty percent top.”

 

“Oh.” Phil mumbled, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Luckily, though, this was when Gale interrupted.

 

“Alright, boys, it’s time to film!” She stepped forward, clipboard in her hand, as she was directing this project as well. “Okay, Oliver is in the front of the elevator. Luke is against one of the railings, maybe playing with it with his fingers. It’s a little awkward. There’s gonna be backing music added, so long silences are good. Don’t be afraid to play into the pauses. You two make eye contact for a few seconds and then you step parallel with the wall and take Oliver’s face in your right hand. The shot will come from your left side, Luke, and you’re the one to initiate the first kiss. Now we want this film to showcase consent so you two should look at each other for a moment before both leaning in. The kiss should stay in the same place for about eight seconds. It should start slow but get a bit heated, and then Oliver should take control and back Luke against the wall slowly, putting your hands on either side to trap him there. The kiss continues for about eight seconds before the elevator dings and the door opens, and Oliver should give Luke a shy smile before taking his hand and leading him out of the elevator. Got that?”

 

Phil nodded dumbly, trying to keep it all in his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll run through it a few times, and you can have as many takes as you need - this is the only scene we’re working today. So let’s just walk the blocking a few times to get it into your muscle memory, and then we’ll start filming.

 

The boys shuffled around to their positions, and they began running through the scene with Gale’s shouted commands of when they should move from one position to the next. They didn’t actually kiss yet - just put their foreheads against each other when they were supposed to be kissing. Even when they’d gotten the flow of the scene down pretty well they still had to go over it a few more times, Gale talking to the cameramen and setting up a spinning cam for their first kiss to go around them, as well as a few other fancier shots. They ran those tracks a few times before they were finally ready to film.

 

“Alright everyone! Take one of ‘Closeted’ in three… two… one… ACTION!”

 

Phil’s blood ran cold and his face went slack as he stared at Dan. The brunette was playing his part perfectly - an excited and tipsy closeted boy both scared and excited to be where he was.

 

Phil, however, completely missed his cue. His fingers were gripped around the metal railing in the elevator and it didn’t take long for Gale’s, “CUT!” to ring out clear and for everyone to reset. “Phil, are you okay?” she asked, walking up closer and looking at him with concern.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just stage fright. Sorry, can we just try that again?”

 

“Sure. Alright everyone, take two! Three… two… one… ACTION!”

 

This time Phil gulped and remembered his character - he was supposed to be interested in Oliver but also aware that he was nervous. He was supposed to be comforting and sweet, and he tried to show it through his eyes. They made nervous eye contact a few times and he actually felt some butterflies in his stomach - though he was pretty sure it was just from filming. Finally Dan looked up and bit his lip and Phil knew that was his cue so he stepped forward, turning to face Dan. He smiled reassuringly and brought his hand up to cup Dan’s cheek, swiping his thumb back and forth in a soothing gesture. Dan sighed into his touch and smiled, and they looked at each other for a moment before they both leaned in.

 

Dan’s lips were soft and tasted faintly like cherry - it must have been the chapstick they’d applied to his lips. He kissed like he knew what he was doing - because he did. At first Phil was the one in control but eventually Dan took Phil’s lower lip within his teeth and smiled shyly up at him before slowly walking them back. Phil stepped back until his back hit the rail and Dan’s hands came to either side of him, trapping him there. They stared at each other for a moment and Dan pulled back tantalizingly slowly, tugging Phil’s lip with him. The moment seemed to last ages until his lip finally snapped back into place. The moment it did the slow intensity was gone, replaced by passion and fire as Dan shot back in and kissed Phil hard. Phil kissed back, ignoring the pain of where the cold metal railing dug into his back and Gale’s intermittent comments of; “Good, a little faster, nice, alright take your time, perfect! That’s great.”, trying to follow her instructions and match Dan’s efforts.

 

“Aaaand the elevator dings!” Gale announced and they pulled apart, Phil staring wide - eyed at Dan, who looked up at him with such an innocent and open expression that Phil had no trouble believing he _was_ Oliver. Damn… Phil was going to be out-acted so badly. He bit his lip and smiled as Dan shyly took his hands and walked backwards, leading him out of the set elevator.

 

“Aaaand CUT!” Gale called and they broke apart, smiling. Gale started giving notes to camera crew and lighting and Phil coughed slightly, smiling nervously over at Dan.

 

“Um… that was good.” Dan mumbled and Phil blushed even harder than he already was.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed and Dan’s eyes widened.

 

“Not the kiss! I mean the kiss was good! I just meant like - the scene felt good. Not like I got turned on - just like it felt in character and I think they could use some of it - not saying that I _wouldn’t_ get turned on by you! You’re not like… unattractive or anything, just -”

 

“Dan.” Phil laughed, his cheeks flaming. “It’s alright. I know what you mean.”

 

“Sorry.” Dan mumbled, clearly flustered.

 

“But I agree. It was good.” Phil smiled and they both started laughing, effectively shedding some of the awkwardness. And when Gale came up and told them that there was some good chemistry but they needed to do _several_ more takes - putting emphasis on the word ‘several’, Phil knew he was in for it. He’d have to get over all this, because it wasn’t like he could get by just kissing Dan a few times for this movie. Every kiss would be twenty kisses, and he was going to have to get used to this boy sooner or later.

 

Luckily he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The shoot ended up taking five hours. Five  _ hours  _ of making out with Dan Howell. Phil felt pretty confident that he couldn’t get more comfortable being physical with the other man - that is, until he remembered that they’d be having sex on camera very soon and his palms began sweating all over again.

 

Dan was a good kisser, Phil would give him that. He was funny too, in an awkward kind of way. The minute ‘ACTION’ was called Dan was confident and put together, but the second the cameras were off he became a stuttering mess, giggling and blushing and correcting himself as he spoke. Not that Phil was much better - he was still figuring out how to act, but Dan would give him pointers between takes, and from what he was told he was picking it up very quickly. 

 

By the end of the day the boys had each had enough chapstick applied and re-applied to take up a full tube, and they began getting their things together to leave with red kiss-bitten lips and growling stomachs. 

 

Phil was just about at the exit, in the process of zipping up his coat, when he heard someone run up behind him.

 

“Hey, not so fast!” Dan huffed as he caught up, slowing down beside Phil. “A few of us are going to a diner. You in?”

 

“Heck yeah!” Phil exclaimed, a grin crossing his face. Dan just giggled, pulling his eyebrows together in a disbelieving expression and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “What?” Phil asked and Dan just laughed harder, eyes squinting.

 

“Do you not swear? Because I don’t think I’ve heard someone unironically use the term ‘heck’ in years.”

 

“No… not usually.” Phil admitted and Dan’s eyes widened, clearly not having expected to be right.

 

“ _ Really _ ? How do you even live without swearing?”

 

“I mean… Sometimes I do. I just generally don’t.”

 

“You’re bizarre.”

 

“Thanks?” Phil asked with a small laugh and Dan smiled back.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Twenty minutes later found Dan, Phil, and four crew members smushed into a booth made for four. Phil was squished tight between Dan and the wall, but when he remembered what he and Dan had to do for a job he decided he might as well get used to it. He even lifted his legs a bit and Dan took the opportunity to spread his own out. Phil allowed his to relax back down resting on top of Dan’s. 

 

Phil ordered a coffee and a burger with tater tots. It came steaming hot and he ate hungrily, the food disappearing in minutes. He was caught with a huge bite of burger in his mouth when one of the crew members held up their phone, eyebrows raised and a smile on their face. The others on that side of the booth crowded around and whistled lowly, sending Dan and Phil wiggling eyebrows.

 

“What?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded, making the best ‘What?’ sound he could with a mouthful of burger.

 

“Well… Phil, tomorrow your mouth’s gonna be just as full as it is right now… if you catch my drift.” the man holding the phone said, and Phil’s cheeks blazed as his meaning hit home. He swallowed too early and the burger got caught in his throat and he ended up chugging water, trying not to cough as Dan looked at him in concern.

 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked and Phil nodded around the glass of water, trying not to let tears prick his eyes from his sudden choking incident. 

 

“Fine.” he coughed, shaking his head to right himself. “Wait…  _ what  _ are we filming tomorrow?”

 

“Well, we’re filming your first meeting at the bar, the opening of the movie. And then we’re filming the hotel scene - complete with grinding and 69ing.” the man responded with a cheeky grin, and Phil felt himself go pale. Holy shit. This was real. This was really happening. 

 

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan asked beside him, and Phil’s eyes stayed wide as he turned his head to look at the brunette. The man he’d be sucking off tomorrow. Who’d be sucking him off. They’d only met two days ago, and tomorrow he’d have his dick in his mouth. 

 

“Yeah uh… just…” Phil mumbled, still feeling in a trance. “Sure is an icebreaker.” 

 

The table erupted in laughter and Dan bit his lip, nodding. “Yup, that’s pretty much how this industry works. I mean… we had a pretty good icebreaker too today, if I do say so myself.” and then Dan winked -  _ winked _ as he bit his lip and made a point of staring at Phil’s lips and then back up at his eyes, licking his lip. Phil felt his mouth drop open and he shut it quickly, cursing his body’s tendency to react without asking him first.

 

Luckily he was saved by the waitress returning and them scrambling to pay. The group left and Dan split off with Phil to go to the tube. They got to the stop and waited together, chatting about nonsense. Phil learned that Dan was much nerdier than he’d ever have expected and they fell deep into a conversation about Final Fantasy and the life-shattering trauma it had put them through. Phil didn’t realize how much fun he was having until Dan’s train arrived and they were saying goodbye, Dan sending a small smile over his shoulder coupled with a, “See you tomorrow!” and an ironic wink. He tried to wink back, but being the klutz he was, just blinked instead and watched as Dan got whisked away by the train, doubled over in laughter at Phil’s failed attempt.

 

That night, Phil felt a bit embarrassed, but he pulled up a porn website and searched for gay 69ing. He watched a few videos - too tired to get off on them, more just taking mental notes of what these scenes were generally like on camera. He fell asleep with more nerves running through him than he thought possible - but also a strange feeling of excitement that kept jitters sparking his body, making it hard to sleep.

 

When Phil got to the shoot the next morning he was exhausted and bleary-eyed, but he was whisked directly to hair and makeup and he knew they’d have him sorted in no time. He was put in the same outfit as the day before (they were filming the same ‘day’ so the continuity had to be there), and they pulled up pictures and videos of what he’d looked like so as to perfect the continuity of his makeup with the day before. They spent a few more minutes on his eye bags since they were substantially darker than yesterday, but in the end you couldn’t tell a difference. 

 

He smiled a hello at Dan when he was brought to the bar set, and made his way over to the brunette and Gale. 

 

“Alright boys, so for this scene we want Luke to be on that third chair on the corner of the bar. Oliver comes up to the second chair on the front side, diagonally across from Luke. He orders a shot - he’s just had a fight with his parents and was going to try to come out before they made a homophobic comment and he backed out. Luke notices him downing the shot, and puts in an order with the bartender. The bartender brings Oliver a drink and Oliver you have your line about not having ordered it, when the bartender directs you to Luke. You share a nervous and slightly awkward wave, and once Oliver starts drinking Luke comes over and asks if he can sit down. You have your scene there where Oliver drinks slowly and admits to Luke what had happened with his parents - it’s the first time he’s ever told someone he’s gay. Luke should be comforting, and on Oliver’s line about not being ‘right’, you should put your hand over his. There’s a moment there - don’t be afraid to take your time. After that it’s all just nervous flirting, and that’s what leads up to the elevator scene we filmed yesterday. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Phil and Dan chorused. The next forty minutes were spent going over their tracks, running their lines, and having the camera crew directed and small adjustments made to the lighting. Eventually they were ready and went through the scene. It was simple and Phil found himself falling into character easier - maybe it was just because he found himself a bit similar to Luke… he didn’t know. But playing the role of the supportive friend to the person struggling to come out wasn’t very hard - he’d been on both sides of that conversation before, and he’d always be willing to lend an ear to someone going through that, so it wasn’t too hard to step into. 

  
  


It didn’t take long to have Gale happy with what they had - apparently scenes with just talking had a lot less room for error than scenes with kissing. It made Phil a little nervous for scenes with more than kissing - but then again, once you got to the  _ real  _ porn, it wasn’t like you could go for fifty takes. You had a limited number of opportunities - which was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand you had to get it right the first time - or the second at worst, which was a lot of pressure. On the other hand, it wouldn’t take all day and you wouldn’t be forced to come forty times (as if that was even possible). Phil actually let out a chuckle at this thought and Dan cocked an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Dan asked, a smile playing across his lips.

 

“Oh, I was just thinking. If the sex scenes needed as many takes as the makeout scene, we’d have to come like… a  _ lot  _ of times.”

 

“Ooh, does the old man not have any stamina?” Dan teased and Phil rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t care how long you can go,  _ no one  _ can come over thirty times in a row.”

 

“Is that a bet?” Dan asked with a wink and Phil barked out a laugh at how ridiculous that was.

 

“That’s an impossible bet. There’s no way anyone could do that.”

 

“True… but I could go for a few takes. I have before.” Dan admitted with a shrug and Phil’s eyes widened - what was going to be expected of him? Surely they’d understand that you couldn’t get it up several times in a row… did porn stars have some magic secret? Did they get used to it and learn how to keep going? Did they take viagra? Crap - should Phil have bought viagra? What if it was something everyone did and then they just thought he was incompetent? 

 

“I mean, they won’t keep us going for too long, I’m sure. And don’t worry - if we have to do it more than once they’ll give us a break. Most likely if anything’s wrong they’ll just ask us to pause and try something new - if you’re having a really hard time not coming with all the breaks they’ll ask you to put on a ring so you can last. The only possibility for having to redo one is if you don’t warn anyone and come prematurely, or if you somehow fuck up that moment, but it’s rare. Don’t worry too much about it, okay?” 

 

Phil nodded, shooting Dan a smile. He could tell the man was trying to make him feel more at ease, and he appreciated it greatly. 

 

“Thanks.” He murmured and Dan smiled back, nodding. 

 

“Alright we’re taking a thirty minute lunch break and then we’ll meet on the hotel set for scene three!” Gale called out, dismissing everyone. Phil found the bag he’d brought and pulled out a sandwich, beginning to munch. He felt like he was in school again.

 

Dan joined him, chewing on an energy bar and drinking a redbull. Suddenly Phil was nervous - should he be doing that? Loading up on protein and caffeine?

 

“Want a sip?” Dan asked after a moment of studying Phil’s features and he blushed, nodding.

 

“Thank you.” he muttered, embarrassed that Dan was somehow able to read him so well already.

 

“Of course. It’s your first time.”

 

“I’m not a virgin!” Phil protested and Dan started laughing, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, yes you are. You may have had sex, but you’re a virgin, Phil.”

 

“What?” The black haired man asked and Dan giggled.

 

“In the industry. You’re a porn virgin. I’m about to take your virginity.” Dan waggled his eyebrows and Phil blushed, still in a bit of denial about what they were about to do. He accepted the redbull and took a large gulp. Dan just waved him off when he went to hand it back and Phil was about to protest, but the brunette pulled out a second one and cracked it open. They sat there with their lunch, and the silence was comfortable, but Phil couldn’t turn his brain off. He couldn’t quite convince himself to forget what they were about to do.

 

It really was like losing his virginity. There was so much anticipation around it, and he knew it wouldn’t be comfortable, but the moment he got into it it’d be instinctual and afterwards it’d be so much easier - a barrier would be broken down. 

 

Phil Lester was about to lose his porn virginity to Dan Howell… and he thought he was ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in one day? Yes, mollie is excited about this new fic :D And talking in third person. Okay I think it's time to call it a night and get some sleep lol


	4. Chapter 4

Phil’s pulse pounded in his ears as he and Dan got into position in the entrance of the hotel room. Gale had already given them their instructions and they’d run it loosely, but now it was time for the real deal, and Phil knew he wouldn’t get so many chances as he had with the other scenes. He drew in a deep breath and looked into Dan’s eyes, the two of them forming a connection - an understanding, a shared nervousness, and a support for the other, before Gale began to speak.

 

“Closeted hotel scene take one! Three… two… one… ACTION!” 

 

Phil drew in a deep breath as Dan giggled, pushing them gently against the wall. Phil allowed Dan’s hands to snake down his forearms and to his wrists, then to his fingers as he laced them with his own and raised them against the wall, holding them still. 

 

“Eye contact, boys!” Gale shouted and Dan looked back from Phil’s wrists to his eyes. They shared a moment of hesitant excitement before Dan leaned in. The moment their lips connected Dan moaned and moved in closer, Phil now able to feel their bodies brushing together from their proximity. 

 

“Good, good, give it a few more seconds and then Phil, pick him up.” Gale instructed from the sides. Phil gently took Dan’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled, trying to ignore the camera only two feet away shoved in their direction, keeping his gaze only on Dan. He tugged lightly until Dan’s lip snapped back into place and then huffed as he brought his arms down and around Dan’s waist, hoisting him up. 

 

Dan’s legs wrapped around Phil and they resumed their kiss, the brunette’s hands cupping Phil’s face gently as they giggled, moving their way to the bed as the camera men got out of their way. Phil nearly bumped his head on the boom mic someone was holding as he gently deposited Dan on the bed - he’d  _ known  _ they should have gotten a taller person to hold it - he and Dan were both tall, and the mic kept bobbing down dangerously close to their heads.

 

Once Dan was on the bed, laying on his back with his hair mussed and legs spread invitingly, Phil grinned and crawled between them. He held himself over Dan and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Dan’s fingers raised to start working off Phil’s buttons and everything was going well, but then about halfway down Dan got stuck and began laughing. Phil tried to help and they still couldn’t get the button undone, pulling apart and falling into giggles as Gale called out, “CUT!”

 

“Sorry!” Dan squeaked, choking on his laughter. “It wouldn’t come undone!” 

 

A woman from wardrobe was in quickly and helped them undo the button - it turned out that one had come off before the shoot and they’d sewed on a new one but had chosen a slightly too-large size. Once it was undone they decided to take it from there - the shot would change and no one would notice that one more button had been undone. It was a continuity error they could afford to make.

 

“Alright let’s take two and then we’ll start back again!” Gale called, walking over to the head cameraman as Dan laid back in position and Phil sat by his side, covering his mouth from giggles, trying not to let his cheeks get too flushed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Dan smiled up at him and Phil grinned back, shrugging. 

 

“Good! It’s surprisingly fun - I’m sure I’ll be feeling different in about ten minutes… but up until now it’s been a nice surprise.”

 

“What - you don’t think you’re gonna have fun?” Dan asked incredulously, putting a hand up to his chest in feigned shock and offence.

 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Phil blushed and Dan smiled comfortingly.

 

“It’s alright. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. If you really need to take a minute, you can always ask to hold for a bit, and I’m right here.”

 

“Thanks - I just… I’m worried…”

 

“About what?”

 

Phil bit his lip, cheeks blazing. “I’m worried… with so many people watching… I might not…”

 

“Get it up?” Dan filled in for him, eyebrows raised, and Phil nearly choked.

 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, it’s just a lot of pressure.”

 

“I get it. I had the same concern my first time. The only advice I can give you is try to forget that they’re here - or focus on it if you’re into voyeurism…” Dan winked and Phil’s eyes went wide. “But really, just try to have fun - the more fun you’re having the better it’ll turn out, so just try to focus on enjoying it. Focus on me - I’m here to help you. And I promise I’ll do my best to make it good for you.”

 

Phil bit his lip and smiled, looking away, then back at Dan. 

 

“Thanks. I’m… I’m really glad you’re the one I’m working on this with.”

 

“Oh uh… yeah, no problem.” Dan mumbled, his cheeks painted a light pink. “I uh… me too. I mean I know you’re new and all, but it’s nice - like - to have someone who actually cares and stuff and… you’re good to work with and all and I’m really - having fun. Not like - like you know - you’re just good to be around.” 

 

Phil giggled a bit at Dan’s stammering. How was it that someone so confident when it came to porn could get so flustered the minute anything non-sexual was mentioned? It baffled him, but he couldn’t help giggle at how flustered Dan was becoming, and reached down to put his hand over the boy’s. He hadn’t thought too much about it - they’d been making out only minutes before - but when Dan’s gaze snapped down to their hands then up to Phil, he realized maybe it’d been too intimate. He pulled his hand away with an embarrassed cough and Dan looked like he was about to say something, but they were cut off by Gale.

 

“Alright let’s get back to it! Phil - Dan - your faces are red. CAN WE GET SOME MAKEUP IN HERE?” She called. The next moment makeup crew were fluttering around the men, dusting powder onto their cheeks and then re-applying chapstick. “Okay okay let’s get back into position. We’re gonna get Luke’s shirt off first and then Oliver’s - you two remember how it goes?” Dan and Phil nodded, and Phil gave Dan a shy smile as he climbed back over him. “Closeted hotel scene take two in three… two… one… ACTION!” 

 

Dan’s fingers fumbled with Phil’s buttons, and he sat up off the bed to connect their lips as he finally got the last one. Phil helped him get it off and then they tossed it off the bed, their lips never disconnecting. The next moment Phil was helping Dan with his own shirt and soon it was gone too and their hands were roaming over each other. Phil took a deep breath - reminding himself to really enjoy this. 

 

Dan’s skin was smooth as his hands drew trails over his shoulders and down his chest, stopping for a moment to press his thumbs into the brunette’s nipples. Dan broke their kiss to let his head fall back, a light moan ripping from the part of his lips as his head tilted back. Phil took this opportunity to dart in and kiss his neck, nibbling, but not sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Dan’s hands were all over Phil’s back now, grabbing tight for purchase, and Phil’s eyes went wide when Dan suddenly whipped them over, flipping positions so he was now on top of Phil, swooping down to capture his lips in a kiss. Sure, Phil had known it was coming, but it was still sudden and he let out a soft ‘oof!’ into Dan’s mouth, followed by a smile.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” he finally whispered, pulling back and putting his fingers over Dan’s lips to keep them separate, allowing them to pull down gently, rolling Dan’s lower lip open. He looked between Dan’s lips and his eyes and smiled, leaning in for another gentle kiss before pulling back. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No.” Dan whispered, coming back for another kiss, but Phil separated them again after a moment.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve had a little - but I still have my senses about me. I want this, Luke.” Dan responded, his voice hungry with need.

 

This was one of the things that made Phil agree to starring in this film. While the script was sexy, and dangerous, and well… porn, it still was sure to make note of important details - consent, coming out, homophobia, safe sex - it was a much better script than anything Phil had ever seen in an adult film, and it made him feel a little better about being involved in the project in such a clear way. 

 

“Okay… so long as you’re sure.” Phil whispered back, and then Dan’s lips were back and his fingers were fumbling at Phil’s belt, finally pulling it loose and tossing it away. It didn’t take long before they were both out of their pants and Dan came to his hands and knees over Phil, biting his lip and looking down at the man beneath him, both clad only in briefs. Phil looked up, nervous, and he was surprised when he saw a small comforting smile from Dan. It wouldn’t read as out of character for Oliver, but Phil knew that that was  _ Dan _ , and he was smiling to comfort  _ Phil  _ and remind him that it was alright. He just had to let himself enjoy this.

 

Phil gave a small smile back, and apparently that was all Dan needed because the next moment their lips were connecting and Dan’s hips were pressing down into his. Phil’s eyes widened behind his closed lids at the clear hardness in Dan’s underwear and he tried to keep himself from blushing. 

 

_ Enjoy it. _ He reminded himself, letting a small moan escape as he kissed back, his fingers wrapping around Dan and dragging scratches along the planes of his skin, pressing his hips back up in response. Dan let out a shuddering groan at the feeling of fingernails pressing into his skin and he moved his lips to Phil’s cheek and then his ear, mouthing at the lobe and breathing hot air into the skin. Phil shuddered and was surprised when he actually began to feel warmth pooling in him. He kept his eyes shut - afraid to break the spell, and brought his hands down to Dan’s ass. He cupped the round planes of flesh under the thin fabric and squeezed, then used his hands to push Dan down as he pressed up, creating delicious friction that finally made him begin to harden in his pants. 

 

“Wonderful, now Luke start working Oliver out of his underwear.” Gale’s voice came and Phil tried to ignore it as best he could. He took the direction but kept his eyes shut, imagining it was just he and Dan in this room - no crew, no directors, just him and Dan. He looped his fingers in the band of Dan’s underwear and slowly began working them backwards. He shuddered when he felt the smooth flesh of Dan’s ass under his knuckles, but he kept dragging them down until Dan sat back and tugged them all the way off. Phil’s eyes opened and he was met with a fully nude Dan Howell sitting on his lap. At first Phil felt like he should look away - then remembered what they were doing and realized how silly that was. 

 

He gazed down at Dan’s cock - it was long and slightly thin - red as it bobbed against his stomach. His balls were on the smaller side as they rested atop Phil’s clothed hard-on, and Phil couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight. Dan was completely shaven - something they’d made Phil do before he filmed, and Phil couldn’t help but admire him. He was beautiful - truly. 

 

“Like what you see?” Dan asked, and Phil looked up. It wasn’t a line from the script - but also he wasn’t supposed to sit there staring for so long, so Phil figured he was just improvising. 

 

“What do you think?” He decided on in return, and Dan’s face broke out in a grin as Phil pulled him down, kissing him hard. Soon Dan was sitting back up, though, getting on all fours to take weight off Phil as he began to work Phil out of his own underwear.

 

This was it. In less than two seconds, the entire room was about to see Phil fully naked. And not just this room - anyone who ever saw this movie in the future. He tried to shake these thoughts - focusing only on Dan in front of him as he bit his lip and watched his own cock bob free. He was hairless and felt even more exposed than he’d expected, the cool air shocking his cock. At least he was hard, though, and he couldn’t help but smile a strange combination between a smirk and a shy grin as Dan raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. Once again, not something from the script. 

 

Phil watched as Dan’s hand slowly came down to rest over his cock, wrapping his fingers around it gently and beginning to pump up and down. He took it slow and Phil’s eyes squeezed shut - arching his back off the bed and allowing himself to moan. It wasn’t like he could lose any more dignity in front of all these people - might as well just go for it so he could get it right on the first take. Dan hummed lowly above him, and soon Dan was darting forward. 

 

Phil only had a moment to tense in anticipation before Dan’s entire body was rubbing against his - their lips moving as one as Phil’s hands found Dan’s waist and Dan’s held himself up on either side of Phil’s face. 

 

Why on earth had he only let himself worry about the sixty-nining? He hadn’t even given a second thought to the portion of grinding - and holy  _ shit  _ this did not feel like something people should be watching. It felt intimate - and Phil had to push the block out of his mind as he groaned loudly, rubbing his hips up into Dan’s and relishing in the delicious friction. They were both so smooth - so hairless and raw, and everything felt velvety and orgasmic. Phil was certain that he could come any moment now if he were asked to - but he’d always prided himself on being able to last if needed, so he wasn’t all that worried about coming prematurely. 

 

“Alright, Oliver, you can start making your way down.” Gale called out and Dan pressed one more kiss to Phil’s lips before giving him a wink and a smirk. Phil’s eyes widened as Dan started moving down, pressing a kiss first to his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone - his chest - his nipple - his ribs - his stomach - his hipbone. Phil’s head was thrown back, but when he felt warm breath over his cock he forced his head back up, both knowing he was supposed to watch and finding that he actually didn’t want to miss seeing this. 

 

They made eye contact as Dan’s mouth hovered above Phil’s cock, spilling tantalizingly warm air over the tip and Phil groaned, shifting his hips up impatiently. Dan smirked and leaned down, licking the side of his cock up to the tip and then slowly moving down, enveloping Phil in warmth. 

 

“Wait.” Phil breathed once Dan was wrapped around him - and  _ god  _ how was he even remembering his lines at this point? “Want you to feel good too. Turn around.”

 

Dan pulled off with a surprised expression and a smile. He turned himself around on the bed quickly, his knees coming to either side of Phil’s head, and Phil’s eyes widened at the red cock bobbing just above his face. 

 

When Dan lowered himself onto Phil, his mouth enveloping him once more, Phil finally arched up and took Dan in his own mouth. 

 

The rest was a blur of slurping and moans - overwhelming pleasure as Phil nearly forgot completely about the others in the room. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears pricking them as he took Dan as deep as he could, and he could feel Dan was doing the same to him. 

 

After several minutes Dan tapped Phil’s thigh to let him know he was going to come and Phil opened up his throat, preparing himself. When Dan spilled down his throat he moaned and slurped it all up, pulling back to lick over the slit and get each and every drop. 

 

After that Dan moved off of him and turned back around, pressing his lips back to Phil’s as he began to work him with his hand. When Phil finally came white streaks onto his stomach Dan grinned and moved down, licking a stripe up Phil’s stomach and then going back over it, cleaning up all of the come and licking it up, tilting his head back to give the cameras a good angle. 

 

When he’d finished everything up Phil lifted his hand to Dan’s cheek and smiled, pulling him in for a soft and sleepy kiss. 

 

“That was amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing.” Phil whispered into Dan’s hair as they relaxed onto the bed, Dan curled around him. 

 

“Goodnight.” Dan whispered, and he leaned up to press one more soft kiss to Phil’s jawbone before Phil turned and flicked off the light. 

 

“Aaand CUT!” Gale called and the lights were turned back on, a general approving murmur amongst the crew along with a few small claps. 

 

Phil sat up and accepted the clean boxers that were thrown at him gratefully, slipping them on and sitting up on the bed. He wiped the hair off his sticky forehead, sheened with sweat, and looked over to Dan who was in a similar state, his navy blue boxers hanging low on his hips.

 

“So… do you feel different?” Dan grinned with a small blush and Phil brought his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well… I  _ did  _ just take your virginity.” 

 

“Oh my god.” Phil laughed shaking his head. “Yes - I’m a new man.” he stated dramatically and Dan laughed too, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes crinkled happily.

 

“Alright, really though-” Dan finally asked once his laughter had subsided. “Was that alright? Are you doing okay?”

 

“Yes - it was actually a lot better than I imagined it to be.” Phil admitted as he looked down at the sheets, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

 

“Oh so you did… have  _ fun?”  _ Dan winked, but Phil could see the shy smile behind it and he laughed a little nervously, nodding. 

 

“What… did you not?”

 

“Oh, I definitely did.”

 

“Good. I did too.” 

 

And when Phil got dressed once again - this time in sweatpants and a t-shirt - he couldn’t help the shy glances and eruptions of giggles he kept sharing with Dan - but he supposed that was alright. At last he was having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey.” Dan called as Phil was getting ready to leave. He stopped and turned back to see Dan walking up to him, pushing his hair off his forehead. “The scene we’re filming tomorrow has a lot more dialogue than what we’ve done so far. I’ve gotta admit - I’m a little shaky on my lines. Do you want to hang out and run them?” Phil’s eyes widened and Dan immediately stammered, “I mean - not right now - if you’re busy. Or if I’m keeping you from something - god, I asked you to get food with us last night and now I’m asking you to hang out and run lines - if you have a partner they must hate me. I’m sorry. Or if you’re just free before the shoot tomorrow morning… if you can’t, though, I can figure it out, you don’t need to-”

 

“Dan.” Phil interrupted, smiling. “Firstly, the only thing I need to get home to is my plastic cactus because I can’t ever seem to keep a real one alive. Secondly, I’m new at this whole acting thing and any chance to practice is immensely helpful. And thirdly, you’re an idiot.”

 

“Hey!” Dan protested, but he was grinning and Phil smiled back. 

 

“I only have one condition: We  _ need  _ to get food and lay down - I’m starving and exhausted.”

 

“I wonder why.” Dan mused, throwing a cheeky wink Phil’s direction to which he blushed, shaking his head. “We can go to my place, though. I’ve got a couch, frozen pizza, and netflix for if we need a break at any point.”

 

“Sounds like heaven.” Phil practically moaned and they both giggled as they walked to the tube together. Phil tried to ignore the few looks the crew sent them as they left together. 

 

Dan’s place was small, but still far larger than Phil’s, and it was cozy. The whole place looked immaculate - everything was clean and neat and symmetrical. The whole place had a very modern feel to it. Dan immediately put a pepperoni pizza in the oven and they both took out their scripts, making their way to the couch. 

 

They sat facing each other, using the armrests as backrests. Phil was grateful to get to relax, exhausted after the exertion of the shoot. 

 

“So tomorrow’s just the conversation in the morning about Oliver and how he hasn’t come out, and how it was his first real time with a man. We talk about the family and everything… and then finish it out with a sleepy make-out and handjobs. Seems easy enough.” Dan summarized and Phil blushed at the thought, nodding. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” He admitted and Dan chuckled. 

 

“Trust me, it happens quicker than you’d expect. One day your eyes are bugging out when you see that you have to jerk someone off, and the next day you’re reading your script and just kind of shrugging at the anal beads you’ll be shoving up someone’s ass while someone else rims you from behind, meanwhile all of you are wearing nipple clamps.”

 

Phil’s eyes went wide at Dan’s story, his mouth dropping open. 

 

“Wait have you… really… that?” He stammered and Dan just laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“No. No, I haven’t actually worked too much in the industry and I’ve certainly never done that… but it’s definitely not something that’d surprise me in some scripts. You just get sort of… desensitized.” 

 

Phil nodded, his mind buzzing. “Alright… well uh… you want to just read the script over?”

 

“Sure.” Dan smiled and nodded, and they began to read out their lines. 

 

The scene started out slow, them waking up next to each other and sharing sleepy kisses until Oliver realized what was happening and pulled back a little. Luke could tell something was wrong and he slowly but surely worked the information out of Oliver about his past. He held him close as he comforted him and reassured that he wouldn’t tell anybody. He admitted that he really did like Oliver and he’d like him to be more than a one night stand, and promised that if the brunette wanted, he’d help him through this. Oliver ended up crying into Luke’s shoulder as they hugged, and eventually they ended up kissing again. They agreed that they both wanted for this to continue, and eventually the scene ended with a slow handjob followed by several small, sweet kisses. It all felt very romantic and sleepy, and Phil couldn’t help but feel nervous about being able to act it all the next day. 

 

He also was surprised that Dan had his lines down perfectly. He didn’t know why the man had asked him to rehearse - though he supposed that you could never be too sure on your lines, and it really did feel helpful to run them with his scene partner before the shoot. 

 

Once they’d read the scene twice the pizza was ready, and they both agreed to take a Netflix break. They got the pizza out and put it on the coffee table, and Dan got out a blanket for them to share. He sat back down in the middle of the couch so the blanket fit over both of them, and Phil shivered a bit from his nearness. Why did Dan make him so nervous? They literally had each other’s cocks in their mouths yesterday, but sitting a few inches away made Phil’s heart feel like it was beating through his chest. 

 

They watched two episodes of a sitcom, and by the end of the second episode they were both relaxed and laughing. Phil’s giggles died a bit as Dan leaned into his side from the force of his laughter. Dan seemed to notice and his quieted as well as he made a little space between them again on the couch. Phil coughed and they laughed a bit nervously before Dan spoke up and asked if they should run the scene again.

 

Two hours later Phil finally found himself home once more, and he couldn’t shake the strange nervous feeling he was left with. He pulled out his computer in bed and decided to watch a show, trying to take his mind off the brunette man. It didn’t work, however, and Phil couldn’t pay attention to the show, as his thoughts kept trailing back to Dan. How did he get started in the industry? Why did he chose to do porn? What films had he worked on before this one?

 

That last question stuck in his mind, and with flushed cheeks and a strangely guilty feeling in his gut, Phil pulled up an incognito tab and searched ‘Daniel Howell’ into the search bar. 

 

Immediately he got a few results. He bit his lip as he clicked on the first one, taking him to a dark website with graphic ads on the sides. He waited for the video to load, and when it did, he nearly choked. 

 

There was certainly no intro to this one. No warm up - no context. The first shot opened on a girl laying on her back, legs spread, with a full view of her vagina facing the camera. She had straight blond hair and plump pink lips with wide blue eyes and a button nose - she looked pretty. Generic… but pretty. Soon the camera angle shifted and Dan was crawling between her legs, already nude. He looked a little younger - not too much, but his hair was straightened and a little longer, a fringe covering most of his forehead as he leaned down and kissed the girl. 

 

Something turned in Phil’s stomach and he almost felt like looking away - it was probably just because he felt intrusive to be watching this, when it was a film of someone he knew. He watched a little longer, but when Dan pushed into the girl and she let out a high pitched moan that sounded fake and obnoxious, Phil hit the back button quickly. He looked through a few more results, and ended up clicking on one that sparked his interest. It was the one that Dan had talked about before - the only one he’d done with another guy. 

 

He opened the link, and this was similar to the last with the lack of context and the jump straight into sex. This time, though, there was a man on all fours on a bed and Dan was stretching him from behind. The man looked generic enough and you couldn’t even really see his face, so your attention immediately went to Dan. His hair was closer to what it was now, and he bit his lip as he coated his fingers in lube. The next moment the camera angle changed and Phil was watching Dan stretch this man open. He went slowly but firmly, and Phil couldn’t help but suck in a breath when he felt heat start to pool within him. He’d be doing that soon. With Dan. 

 

He watched Dan stretch the man open and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his hard on becoming more prominent. He tried to cover it with the laptop to try and push it back down and forget about it. 

 

It didn’t work - shocker. 

 

Phil’s cheeks blazed in mortification as he moved his laptop off his legs and pulled his boxers down, wrapping his fist around his cock and beginning to stroke slowly. This was normal. It was fine. People got off to porn - that was the point, right? It wasn’t weird for him to be doing this… not at all. It was fine.

Phil bit his lip and blushed even harder at the small whine that escaped his lips as he watched Dan push into the other man, bottoming out completely. Phil felt himself clench around the emptiness inside of him, and he couldn’t help himself as he reached over and grabbed the lube out of his bedside drawer, trying not to think too hard about what he was about to do. A rubbery dildo followed, and soon Phil was getting on his knees, a lubed up hand working behind him and into his hole as he stretched himself, watching Dan fuck this faceless man, and imagining it was himself. It  _ would  _ be him… very soon, and that thought drove Phil mad with want as he rocked up and down on his hand, losing all dignity and letting out sharp moans and gasps as he went. 

 

He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut as he replaced his fingers with the dildo, sinking down slowly on the toy, but he forced them to stay open to watch Dan. The brunette had his bottom lip between his teeth and his fingernails were scratching up and down the man’s back, leaving small red trails. God, Phil wanted those marks. He matched his rhythm with Dan’s and moaned loudly as he got a vivid image of Dan fucking into him. He couldn’t wait. God, when did he get so desperate? It wasn’t because of Dan - no… he just wanted a good fuck and Dan was good. That was all. It’d been awhile, and he knew Dan was good, and he knew he’d be having sex with him soon, so it was just by reason that he was thinking of Dan. That was it. Nothing more. 

 

When Dan began to let out his own noises Phil felt his whole body shake and he nearly fell over, having to grab the mattress with his hands to hold himself up before beginning to rock on the dildo again, sitting on his knees and lifting himself off the mattress then slamming back down, one hand holding the base of the dildo in place so he got a good drag along the way. It was hitting his prostate consistently now and he whimpered, tears pricking his eyes as he watched his computer screen hungrily, yearning for soft skin and warm brown eyes, a chapped smirk and a round nose that would press into the side of his as they kissed. 

 

Phil came right after Dan did, allowing himself to explode once he’d seen Dan’s face twist up and then relax, hearing the whimpery breath Dan let out as he relaxed and pulled out of the man. Phil’s eyes scrunched shut then and he finally allowed himself to stroke his neglected cock, only taking two strokes before he released all over his duvet. 

 

Fuck. He’d have to wash that. Not now, though. 

 

Phil cleaned up and crawled under the covers, pulling them tight around him as he sighed into his pillow. He had no idea he’d been so excited to get to the sex scenes… but now Phil felt like he was holding his breath in anticipation, and while he was still nervous, he couldn’t wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dan knew. He _had_ to know. Why else would he have sent Phil that text?

 

Phil’s heart beat fast as he gulped, re-reading the message for probably the fifth time, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as shame reddened his features.

 

**_Dan: hey phil i just wanted to message you with a little suggestion: you might want to start masturbating. like a lot. i know it sounds weird but itll build your stamina and i just had a conversation with gale and it sounds like were gonna be building up to doing more scenes each day and its always helpful to have the extra stamina in case we need to do multiple takes. itll take time so you should probably start soon. sorry i know its a weird thing for someone to tell you to do but trust me itll help._ **

 

God, he _had_ to know. Did porn stars get notified of who watched their videos? Could Phil even have been tracked to that video? Surely it was possible. And why else would Dan message him that not even an hour after he’d visited that website? Phil shook this off, taking a deep breath. He was probably just overreacting. Dan said he’d talked to Gale… it must have just been a coincidence. With this in mind, Phil pulled out his phone and typed out a response.

 

**_Phil: Thanks haha. I could use all the pointers you can give me. Do you have any idea of how many times I should… be able to?_ **

 

**_Dan: honestly as many as possible. the more the better. three is kind of whats expected/hoped for (dont worry they will give short breaks between). if you cant do it they wont be mad but it will slow down filming. five is respectable, and anything over that will get you a great rep in the business._ **

 

**_Phil: Okay good to know - thank you. We’re just filming that one scene tomorrow though, right?_ **

 

**_Dan: yeah but after that its gonna pick up fast. tomorrows just that and then the day after is probably gonna be the first full sex scene and after that its gonna be multiples every day._ **

 

**_Phil: Alright, I’ll work on it - thanks. If you have any more pointers, please let me know :)_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Dan: not really. just work on building your stamina. if youre nervous for a scene maybe watch a porno where they do what well be doing. im sure youll be fine though, and dont hesitate to ask for help if you need anything_ **

 

**_Phil: Thanks :) See you tomorrow :P_ **

 

**_Dan: cya :P_ **

 

Phil sighed and dropped his phone to his bed. Alright… Dan probably didn’t know. That was good. It was late at night but Phil thought to their conversation and sighed, closing his eyes and pushing the covers down. He bit his lip as he worked himself through a slow and sleepy handjob. It took him a bit longer to come than usual - it was his second time within just over an hour, and he was pretty tired, but when he did he was thinking of how he and Dan would be doing this tomorrow, and fell asleep with a blissed-out expression on his face.

 

When Phil woke up and got in the shower, he ended up fingering himself and rubbing his nipples, streaking cum along the shower wall. His body shook and he was exhausted, but he knew that he needed to work on this if he was going to be able to keep up with Dan and the schedule of filming. It wasn’t like he had bad stamina - Phil was actually pretty proud of himself in that area. Not only could he hold himself back from coming just about as long as he needed to, but he also was able to go several rounds if he had to. He could build himself back up pretty well - it just took a little longer each time. Five times within a few hours sounded daunting, though, so he knew he had some work to do.

 

An hour and a half later found Phil getting off the tube, a hearty breakfast eaten and two cups of coffee downed, a third steaming Starbucks cup in his hand. He walked through the doors of the building and into the dressing room, immediately being attacked by wardrobe, makeup, and hair. He was put in just a robe - he’d be naked for this scene - and his hair was mussed, while his skin was touched up and a thin coat of mascara was applied to his otherwise-invisible eyelashes.

 

“Hey.” The smooth voice caught Phil’s attention and he looked up as finishing touches were being made to his hair. His face immediately broke into a small grin when he saw Dan standing there in a matching robe, his curls falling in his face and his eyes dark and piercing. His lips were full and slightly red from the tinted chapstick, and Phil’s attention kept being dragged back to them.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Following my advice?” Dan asked with a wink, sitting down across from Phil who blushed.

 

“Um… yeah. Figure it’s kinda my job right now.”

 

“There are worse jobs to have.” Dan smirked and Phil blushed. Yes, masturbating more often isn’t the worst homework to have. “So… you wanna run lines one more time before we shoot?”

 

They ended up running their lines a few times while camera crew and lighting got set up. The stylists left once they were happy with Phil’s appearance, and Dan took a chair closer to Phil, leaning forward. Their knees were almost touching, and Phil was surprised that he could actually feel the warmth of Dan’s body in their proximity.

 

“Alright… one more time, and this time we act it? Not like… we don’t have to move… but act the lines?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded his agreement.

 

Phil couldn’t help but swoon as Dan’s eyelids lowered, his lips parting as his entire demeanor changed to sleepy and happy, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. They talked and Phil worked his best on acting his part. When Dan’s character began to break down Phil actually got concerned for a moment - Dan putting his head between his hands and shaking as if he were crying. Once they reached the end of the scene the brunette was looking up at him with tired but happy and grateful eyes, and Phil couldn’t help but smile in response - a comforting and genuine smile that came naturally to him.

 

“Holy crap, you really looked like you were crying there!” He exclaimed once they’d finished the scene, and Dan giggled.

 

“Well when we’re actually filming I _will_ cry - I just don’t want to mess up my makeup before we start.”

 

“Wait… you can do that?” Phil asked in shock and Dan shrugged, nodding with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal - some people can’t, I just happen to be able to.”

 

Phil nodded, eyes wide. A moment later, though, they were being called to set.

 

They ran the scene a few times roughly before Gale cleared her throat and announced that they’d be starting the scene and they got into position, disrobing completely. Phil laid mostly on his back under the duvet, while Dan curled around him. Dan’s fingers lay softly against his chest and his knee came over Phil’s legs to rest upon them. One of Phil’s arms wrapped under Dan, while the other came up and held his waist gently. Phil took a deep breath and relaxed his features, making sure he looked asleep and not like all his attention was focused on Dan’s flacid junk pressed up against his bare hip.

 

“Hotel morning scene take one in three… two… one… ACTION!”

 

Phil let a few moments pass before he blinked his eyes open slowly. Once they’d ‘adjusted’ to the light, he twisted his neck to look at the sleeping man on his shoulder and smiled, bringing his arm away from Dan’s waist and up to brush his curls off his forehead gently.

 

Phil leaned in and pressed his lips soft against Dan’s now-exposed forehead, and Dan hummed as if he were still asleep, snuggling in closer to Phil. He let out a light laugh and kissed Dan’s temple this time - then his cheekbone, his cheek, his chin, his nose, between his eyes, and finally, his lips. Phil at first just pressed a soft and quick kiss to Dan’s lips, then pulled away and smiled at the still ‘sleeping’ man, leaning back in for a longer, slower kiss. Dan began to respond and hummed happily into the kiss, arms wrapping tighter around Phil as he pulled them together. Phil turned onto his side as their kiss deepened, still staying slow but tongue being introduced. Everything was hot and wet, and Phil felt himself completely surrounded by Dan but he just put all his energy into the most passionate slow kiss he could, relishing in the warmth of Dan’s tongue in his mouth. Eventually the kisses lightened and they began pulling away between pecks, opening their eyes and giving each other shy smiles. Finally Phil leaned back in and pressed his lips to the tip of Dan’s nose and the brunette giggled, scrunching up his face.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Phil whispered and Dan blushed, kissing him lightly. He pulled back and then went back in as if he were about to kiss Phil once more, but right before reaching him he froze. They stayed frozen, lips just centimeters apart. Phil’s hand came up to cup Dan’s face and angled it up to look into his eyes, scrunching his forehead in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-” Dan started, eyes flitting between Phil’s before he pulled back, untangling them and sitting up as he wrapped the duvet around him to hide his naked body.

 

“Oliver… what happened? Are you okay?” Phil asked, sitting as well, though he let the duvet rest on his lap, his chest bare.

 

“I… I’ve never…” Dan stammered and Phil reached forward, putting a hand over the one Dan had rested on the duvet. Both their gazes went down to their hands and Phil slowly laced their fingers together.

 

“You can talk to me.” He whispered and Dan bit his lip.

 

“I’ve never… I’ve never even told anyone I’m gay. Much less… done anything about it.”

 

Phil raised his eyebrows and tried to show Luke’s thought process of surprise followed by concern.

 

“So last night… that was your first time…”

 

“Doing anything.” Dan finished and Phil took a deep breath, nodding.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”

 

“I didn’t tell you. It’s not your fault. And… I don’t regret it.” Dan murmured and Phil gave him a small smile.

 

“Alright… well where do you want to go from here?” He asked and Dan breathed out sharply, a small laugh escaping his lips.

 

“I don’t know.” He whispered, and Phil was amazed at the true helplessness in Dan’s tone. He was a damn good actor.

 

“Well… I like you. A lot.” Phil spoke and Dan blushed, smiling up at him and squeezing his hand a little tighter. “I don’t mind slowing down… and I also don’t mind continuing on and introducing you to new things. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to… but I also understand if you’re not ready. Or if I was just a one-night mistake and you have no interest in-”

 

“No.” Dan interrupted, looking up at him seriously. “I… I really like you, Luke. Last night wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t. I want to try… I just…” Dan’s voice became choked and it was only half Phil’s acting and half honest surprise and amazement when his eyebrows raised at a tear rolling down Dan’s cheek.

 

“Hey…” he whispered, scooting forward and opening his arms in invitation. Dan looked him up and down in consideration for a moment before nodding and scooting closer, falling into Phil’s arms and hugging him tight as he began to cry fully. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Olive. I’m here. I’m right here, and I’m gonna help you, alright?” Dan nodded into his shoulder and Phil smiled softly, bending his neck to press a kiss to Dan’s hair.

 

The brunette pulled back at the contact, but just enough to look at Phil. He was sniffling and he raised a hand to wipe away his tears before he looked Phil’s face over, as if contemplating something. Phil’s hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb slotting into Dan’s dimple, and a moment later Dan was leaning in to connect their lips.

 

The kiss started out slow but quickly became heated, firey and fast as Dan poured passion into the contact. Phil slowed them down, though, stroking Dan’s hair.

 

“Let’s not go for too much right now. It’s still early, and I think… I think we might want to slow down a bit.” Dan looked into his eyes and he looked so much like a lost puppy that Phil just wanted to wrap him up and comfort him. He nodded after a second and Phil smiled, kissing Dan gently.

 

“How about this?” He suggested as he pushed the blanket off of them, showing them off for the camera. He turned them on their sides, facing each other, and trailed his hand down Dan’s side to his hip. He began tracing his fingers towards Dan’s groin and looked up into his eyes, raising his own eyebrows. “Is this alright?”

  
Dan smiled and nodded in response, leaning in to kiss Phil’s lips gently. Their hands came down and began stroking each other softly - almost sleepily, and Phil felt warmth begin to pool in him.

 

“CUT!” Gale called and Phil and Dan pulled away from each other. Phil frowned, looking over at her.

 

“Did we do something wrong?”

 

“No, not at all. Let’s just run that once more so we have two options when it comes to editing.”

 

Phil was still unsure - confused and a little hurt - had he messed something up? Makeup came over to fix them back up for the top and Dan smiled over at him reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry. They just want to do it twice but don’t want to make you have to come twice.” Dan reassured and Phil nodded, understanding washing over him.

 

“Oh… okay. That makes sense.”

 

They got re-set and went through the scene again. Once they reached the handjobs they weren’t stopped this time, and Phil hummed in pleasure as they worked each other up, kissing hotly and wet into each other’s mouths.

 

When they came it was with Phil’s hand wrapped around the both of them, their liquids spilling over his hand and mixing on the covers. They kissed a few more times, sleepy and slow, and when Gale shouted “CUT!” Phil found it surprisingly hard to pull himself out of a daze, a robe being slipped over his shoulders by a crew member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking so far? Do you like being able to see part of the movie/hear the lines? Tell me your thoughts! Thank you! :) <3
> 
> Also I have seven (SEVEN?!?!?) fics nominated for the 2017 Phanfic Awards and it'd mean the world to me if you guys voted for them on tumblr (at http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/ ) :) Thank you <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, an amazing blog, strugglingphanficwriterscontest on tumblr has opened their competition for this month! You can send in submissions if you have a tumblr blog with less than 1k followers :) They're amazing and will give you critiques if you request them - I really value their responses, and they're creating such a fun competition EVERY MONTH for our community - please go check them out, and submit your writing if you write phan! :)

Phil’s mind raced as he sat at home, dick in hand as he tried to relax into the pleasure of his actions instead of merely stress about what he’d be doing the next day.

 

At least after tomorrow he got two days off from shooting - but he had to get through tomorrow first.

 

The first part of the day wouldn’t be too bad - a scene in a diner where Luke takes Oliver on a date and they decide they’re going to try for a relationship even if Oliver isn’t out yet. This follows to a conversation about Luke essentially introducing Oliver to the world of gay sex, and leads them back to his apartment where… well… they have sex.

 

Phil was panicking a little bit.

  
Maybe a lot bit.

 

But here he was, only half-hard as his body couldn’t quite relax into the pleasure with the nerves and stress buzzing through him. He bit his lip and laid down on the couch, taking a deep breath. He attempted to relax and started to fantasize - He was laid down on a bed, and someone’s hands were squeezing and kneading his thighs. Their tongue traced up the inside of his thigh and they suckled on his balls, then moved over and took him in their mouth - hot and wet and sloppy, drool going everywhere.

 

Phil stroked himself faster, letting out a small groan of satisfaction as warmth began to pool inside of him. He swiped his thumb through his slit, using the drips of precum to coat himself, imagining it was Dan’s spit - _Someone’s_ spit.

 

_Where the hell had that come from?_

 

Phil’s eyes opened and widened at the thought, but he kept going, suddenly unable to get the image of Dan out of his mind.

 

Dan’s tongue licking around him - Dan’s curly brown hair tickling his thighs - Dan’s lips constricting around his base - Dan - Dan - Dan -

 

Phil gasped as he came over his hand and stomach, stroking himself smoothly as he came down.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Phil blinked hard and grabbed the toilet paper he’d set nearby, wiping himself off.

  
Why had he thought of Dan? Wasn’t he getting enough of that in real life? Why was the man slipping into his fantasies?

 

Because they were coworkers and that was all. Dan was just his coworker - with the chapped but full lips, the soft hair and gentle features, the dimple that punctuated every smile…

 

Fuck.

 

Phil groaned and brought his hands to his face, hiding behind them.

 

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

 

It was such a classic Phil thing to do. Agree to star in a porn for the first time, and then go get a fucking _crush_ on his co-star? Honestly - could he get more pathetic?

 

It would be alright, though. Phil was a master at hiding his feelings and pretending they didn’t exist - everything would be fine.

 

He chose not to think about the fact that when he’d ignored his feelings in the past he hadn’t been in a situation where he’d be fucking them the next day.

 

Shit.

 

Pulling up his pants and rolling off the couch, Phil put a frozen pizza in the oven, returning to his place and picking out an anime to watch over dinner. When the pizza came out he sat down with his script and went over his lines, the anime serving as background noise.

 

He read over his lines again and again until the words were spinning through his head and he had to lay back, closing his eyes and sighing. A glance at his phone told him it was ten at night. He had to be up early to film so he put away the leftover pizza and brushed his teeth, changing into pyjamas.

 

When he climbed into bed, he turned the light out and shut his eyes.

 

Twenty minutes later found him still there, eyes squeezed shut and mind racing as he tried desperately to fall asleep.

 

Ten minutes beyond that found him rocking up and down on his dildo, eyes squeezed shut and a curly headed brunette fresh in his mind.

 

It was fine. Dan was the one to tell him to do this more anyway… right? And he was starring in this movie with him and _should_ be attracted to him for this to work… so his crush was fine. It’d stay a secret and probably help with his acting, anyways. At least that’s how Phil justified it in his mind as Dan’s name escaped his lips in a whisper as he came.

 

After that it was easier to sleep.

 

The next morning, Phil was confused when he showed up to a locked door. He knocked a few more times before frowning and sending a text to Dan.

 

Two minutes later he had his face in his hands, shaking his head at his stupidity.

 

They weren’t filming at five _AM._ They were filming at five _PM._

 

**_Dan: you dork, youre there right now arent you?_ **

 

**_Phil: Shut up :P_ **

 

**_Dan: lol have you had coffee?_ **

 

**_Phil: Not yet. I’m death on legs rn. It’s probably good we’re not filming till later - I’d be a mess._ **

 

**_Dan: go to the cafe two blocks down by the pharmacy_ **

 

**_Phil: Ooh, do they have good coffee?_ **

 

**_Dan: sure_ **

 

Phil frowned at his screen but shrugged, yawning and beginning to walk over. He got there and the barista smiled at him as he walked through the door.

 

“Phil?” She asked and he frowned once more, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your caramel latte is right here, along with your slice of banana bread and bagel. Would you like butter or cream cheese?”

 

“Butter?” Phil asked, perplexed.

 

“Alright, here you go, enjoy!” She said with a grin and he took his food in confusion, bringing it to a back table and settling in.

 

Five minutes later he was slowly sipping his mediocre coffee when his gaze snapped up at someone sitting on the chair across from him.

 

“Hey stranger.” Dan grinned and Phil nearly choked on his coffee, swallowing it down.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. It was way too early for all this - he was beyond confused.

 

“Well I hadn’t had my coffee either and you woke me up with your panicked text about why no one was there, so I figured I might as well meet you. I see you got your order - I called in for you.”

 

“What?” Phil asked, his brain struggling to keep up. “You… it’s five in the morning! What are you doing here? You took the tube all the way here just to have coffee?”

 

“Eh, it’s no big deal. I went to bed early last night.” Dan said with a shrug, smiling as the barista brought him his own coffee and bagel that he must have ordered on the phone as well. He handed her a twenty and Phil tried to protest, but Dan waved him off and the barista sent the brunette a small smile. “So…” Dan started, turning back to Phil. “What do you have planned for the day until we shoot this evening?”

 

Phil’s brain whirred, his eyes wide. Red flags were waving in front of his eyes, but he was stuck. Here he was, five in the morning having breakfast with his newly-realized crush. His newly realized crush who he knew he should probably distance himself from a bit - but now he had no excuse to stay away, because here they were and Dan knew he’d been planning on filming in the early part of the day so he had no plans. He was trapped, and they both knew it, though Dan was still leaving him an out if he wanted to take it. He knew he should…

 

“Nothing! I’ve got no plans until we film.” Phil’s mouth betrayed his brain and he winced internally.

 

“Alright… so have you been taking my advice?” Dan asked casually as he began spreading butter on his own bagel. Phil’s eyes bugged out.

 

“Your… advice?”

 

“Masturbating more.” Dan clarified and Phil nearly choked on his coffee. How could Dan be so confident and calm about this?

 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I’ve been trying to. I didn’t yet this morning - thinking we were filming so early and all.”

 

“Oh.” Dan responded, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow for a second as if in deep thought. “You should do it now.”

 

“ _What?”_

 

“You should do it now. It’s early, it’ll help you relax which, sorry mate, it looks like you could use, and you’ll have time to come down and maybe even get one _more_ in before we film.”

 

“Dan…” Phil mumbled, mortified that he was actually considering this.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want. But if you do…”

 

Phil bit his lip looking at the bathroom door. On the one hand it was terrifying and embarrassing - but on the other something was strangely exciting about masturbating just on the other side of the wall from Dan. Being so close but separate, knowing that later in the day he’d get to touch him…

 

“Fine.” He spoke and Dan raised his eyebrows, grinning.

  
“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Actually you know what? Let’s make it a challenge. Give me a time, and I’ll try to last exactly that long.”

 

“Ten minutes.” Dan responded immediately and Phil smiled, nodding.

 

“Alright, you’re gonna knock when it’s at seven, and then knock again at eight, nine, and then every five seconds from nine and a half minutes until ten, okay?”

 

“Got it.” Dan grinned and Phil blushed, slipping into the bathroom.

 

“Time starts… now!” Phil heard through the wall and quickly shucked his pants and boxers down, wrapping his fist around himself. Fuck… he didn’t have any lube. Spit would have to work. Raising his eyebrows in surprised approval and appreciation of the clean and nice looking floors, Phil sank down to his knees. He shoved three fingers in his mouth and lolled his tongue between them, coating them in a thick layer of spit that left a trail when he pulled them out of his mouth.

 

He couldn’t help the little ‘uh’ that escaped his lips as his first finger slipped in. His fist on his cock was moving rhythmically and his eyes were closed, an image of Dan holding him against a wall - his legs wrapped around the brunette and Dan’s fingers stretching him open as his other hand worked at Phil playing through his mind.

 

His noises got more constant and loud as he worked a second and then a third finger in, scissoring himself and rocking up and down on his hand, letting out little grunts with nearly every thrust. In his fantasy Dan was now lining himself up and pushing in, and Phil gave himself a hard shove with all three fingers, fully moaning, the sound ripping from his throat. His thumb worked through his slit and he shuddered, curling his fingers to press firmly against his prostate.

 

He was bobbing up and down faster now, hitting his prostate consistently, and the sounds he was making were filthy. Some were high-pitched and whiny, some breathy and wrecked, some low - growly and hungry. His fingers felt amazing - In his imagination Dan had brought them to a bed now and was on his back, Phil riding him as he was riding his fingers. He imagined that the sounds he was making were actually coming from Dan’s mouth, and the idea of making Dan fall apart was so delicious that he began making the sounds louder intentionally, getting off on it.

 

A moment later a knock came and Phil began rising and falling faster. _“Ha - uh - uh - ha - hol - holy - fuuuck.”_ Phil gasped as he worked at his prostate. He was so close to the edge - he probably could have pushed himself over right then and there if he needed to, but he kept himself going, the image of raking his fingernails down Dan’s chest and leaving red trails making him bite his lip in ecstacy.

 

Another knock came, then one more, and soon the knocks were consistent and Phil was nearly crying out as he rocked up and down. Finally he was two seconds away and squeezed his cock hard, rising and slamming down on his fingers as he pulled his cock tight and firm, and exploded all over the nice, clean floor with a yelp followed by a breathy sigh.

 

He took his fingers out and cleaned them off with toilet paper, cleaning his cock off next and washing his hands before leaning against the wall.

 

_Shit._

 

Eventually he gathered his energy and cleaned up the floor before going back and looking in the mirror. Immediately he knew he was hopeless - flushed cheeks, red lips from how much he’d been biting his lower lip, mussed hair - it was clear he was fucked out, even though it was just from his own hands. He still put in a meager attempt at fixing his hair before he walked out.

 

He’d expected to see a satisfied and smug Dan - or an impressed one at his ability to come on time.

 

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Dan to be sitting there, lips parted in astonishment, eyes wide and cheeks dusted pink. He stared at Phil for a moment before he gulped and sat up a bit straighter, blushing hard. A little rosey patch appeared on his jawline right over a freckle and Phil smiled.

 

“Uh… holy shit um… why don’t you make those noises when we film?” Dan asked breathlessly and Phil felt himself go hot red, eyes wide as he stammered out a response.

 

“Uh.. wait um… you heard that? Fuck of course you did - sorry I hadn’t meant to - I didn’t mean for you - shit uh. I don’t when we film ‘cause it’s kinda - I don’t know - embarrassing?”

 

“Phil that was _hot._ You shouldn’t be embarrassed - That’s literally what they’re looking for. Do you have any idea how happy Gale will be if you sound like _that_ when we shoot?”

 

“Really? You really think it was… hot?”

 

“Uh… _yeah._ ”

 

“Okay.” Phil mumbled, blushing. “I’ll um… not hold it in as much when we film.”

 

“Fucking I can’t wait.” Dan mumbled and Phil’s eyes snapped wide. Dan blushed and shrugged, a small nervous smile tracing his lips. “Just… like I said - it was hot. If I think something’s attractive it’ll help the scene be easier and more authentic.”

 

“Right.” Phil agreed quickly, because of course that was Dan’s reasoning. He was so calculated, and he cared so much about his acting. Of course he was just weighing how something he found objectively attractive could help his acting and the film as a whole.

 

Phil tried to think of that as a good thing as he tucked into the rest of his breakfast.

 

“So uh…” he mumbled after finishing up his bagel, sighing and sitting back. “What do you want to do?”

 

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, a frown on his face.

 

“Well aren’t we hanging out until we film?”

 

“Oh - are we? That’d be great! I mean - if you want to. Like - we totally don’t have to, but if you want that could be fun, and-”

 

“I’d love to.” Phil smiled, against his better judgement.

 

“Okay. Well uh… Okay to be honest, I don’t think I’ve seen this time of day in at least a decade, and I rushed to come out here and this is a dirty shirt.” Dan scowled down at his tee, blushing. “Maybe we could head back to my place and hang out? We can relax there, and I can change into something less repulsive.”

 

“Alright.” Phil smiled, standing up with Dan.

 

He couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed that Dan would be taking that shirt off as they stood too-close, crammed together on the tube. It smelled strongly like him, and Phil didn’t think that was a bad thing at all.

 

Once they were back at Dan’s apartment and Dan was changed into a simple black t-shirt with an eclipse on it, they sat in front of the TV playing Mario Kart. At first Dan was destroying Phil, but about an hour in he began falling behind until he hadn’t gotten over seventh place in three races.

 

“You alright?” Phil asked, looking over and seeing that Dan looked like death. He had bags under his eyes, his entire face was sunken, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years.

 

“‘M Sleepy.” Dan mumbled and Phil nodded, able to relate to that feeling. He himself was feeling just about ready to fall over and pass out on the floor, his eyelids struggling to keep themselves open. “Naptime?” Dan asked and Phil smiled.

 

“Alright, let’s get you to your room.” He said, standing and helping Dan to his feet. The man leaned against him and grumbled into his shoulder.

 

“Why the fuck did I get up at five in the morning?”

 

“To get me coffee!” Phil responded, and Dan groaned, making Phil’s shoulder and neck vibrate from where Dan’s face was buried.

 

“Remind me why I made such an idiotic decision?”

 

“I don’t know - why did you?”

 

“Because I’m fucking helpless.” Dan mumbled. Phil didn’t know what he meant by this, but any way he asked was just responded to with a shrug. Eventually he gave up - too tired to keep pushing, and walked Dan to his room. He tucked the man in and was getting ready to head back to the sofa when Dan, eyes still closed, held up the covers for him.

 

“Sleep.” Dan instructed, and Phil blushed as he caved and climbed into bed with Dan. He turned his back away from the other man to give him his privacy.

 

When Dan’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back flush with the brunette’s front, Phil blushed, and suddenly he felt more awake than ever.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be catching up on sleep so soon - but with Dan’s heart beating through his back and his breath fanning across Phil’s neck, he couldn’t seem to care.


	8. Chapter 8

When Phil woke up, he immediately knew where he was. Dan’s arm was wrapped around him from behind and his nose was buried into the skin of Phil’s neck. He sighed into Dan’s touch, relaxing out of the immediate tension that had constricted in his waking. Now all his thoughts were focused on the light, barely-there contact of Dan’s lips fluttering against the back of his neck, soft puffs of air tickling his skin.

 

His eyes widened as Dan shifted, humming low in his throat as he woke up. 

 

“Mmm g’morning.” Dan murmured into Phil’s neck and he shivered, overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Why wasn’t Dan pulling away? Was he just a naturally cuddly person? He supposed that Dan  _ did  _ work in porn, and they’d basically crossed all physical boundaries between them… why not cuddle when they were sleepy? It must just be because of the comfortability Dan had with his own body and the familiarity they formed from their jobs. 

 

“Morning.” Phil responded, his voice scratchy. “Not so sure we can still call it that - unless the clock on your wall is broken, it’s almost noon.”

 

“Anything before four is still the morning.” Dan argued and Phil chuckled, sucking in a breath as Dan pulled him the slightest bit closer, humming into his neck. “I think I could sleep here all day - you’re cozy.”

 

Phil blushed, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. “We should probably get up.” he murmured, not a cell in his body wanting to comply with his suggestion. “Get something to eat.” 

 

“Yeah, you should probably get off at least once more before our shoot too.” Dan mumbled cheekily and Phil blushed, slapping his hand that rested on Phil’s stomach lightly. “Mmm what? It’s true.” Dan murmured and Phil shook his head, fully smiling now. 

 

“And how do you suggest I go about that if you won’t let me out of this bed?” Phil asked, not realizing the implication of his words until they were out in the open.

 

“Well… we could always… rehearse.” Phil could feel Dan’s smirk against his skin and shivered at the gentle pressure of soft lips against the back of his neck, before squirming out of Dan’s grasp and turning to face him, an arm up to hold them apart as he giggled nervously, cheeks flaming.

 

“I’m sure you’d love that.” He attempted a smirk, weakly trying to maintain some sense of composure. 

 

Dan just blinked up at him and he watched as the sleepiness left his wide brown eyes, replaced by embarrassment as Dan flushed and looked down. 

 

“Sorry - I was just joking.” Dan mumbled and Phil nodded, biting his lip. Of course Dan was joking. Their profession allowed them to be comfortable being sexual with each other - of course Dan would kiss his neck without a second thought as a manner of friendly teasing. 

 

God, Phil wasn’t sure he could ever get used to the dynamics of working as a porn star. 

 

“I’ll make us some lunch. You’re free to… do whatever you’d like in the bathroom, if you want.”

 

“Uh yeah… sure, thanks.” Phil mumbled as Dan got up, straightened his clothes, and left the room with a small smile sent back towards Phil. 

 

Phil got up and went to the bathroom. He had a quick wank - Dan’s lips on the back of his neck hot in his mind as he came over his hand. He was getting better at this - twice already today, and he had no doubt he could get it up for the shoot, and then probably even once more late at night. 

 

When he returned to the kitchen Dan was serving up plates of stir fry and rice and Phil hummed appreciatively, smiling at Dan. 

 

“TV?” The brunette asked and Phil nodded as they took their plates to the lounge. 

 

After three episodes the boys turned off the TV and returned to the kitchen to put away the dishes. Dan refused any help so Phil leaned against the counter, watching Dan’s back as he scrubbed the pan he’d used to make their lunch. 

 

“So what made you start working in this industry?” Dan asked and Phil shrugged, even though Dan couldn’t see it with his back facing him. 

 

“Necessity, I suppose. I moved here with no real plan, so when I was offered a job and looked into the company to see it was legit and had a pretty cool goal and good morals, I supposed I might as well. It’s been mostly for the money, though I’ve enjoyed it, but I got an eviction notice recently and was actually looking into finding a new job. When they offered me the role, though, and told me how much it’d pay I knew I had to stay.”

 

“Wait…” Dan started, turning the sink off and spinning to face Phil. “You’re not doing this because you feel like you have to… right? Because if you got roped into this because you feel like you have no choice…”

 

“No, no it’s not like that, don’t worry.” Phil assured, smiling as he saw Dan’s sigh of relief. “I like doing it actually… a lot more than I thought I would. And yeah, I need money, but I actually think how they’re changing the industry is really amazing and progressive. And I mean… it’s been nice to work with you and like… not like have sex or whatever… not that that’s bad… but like… I feel like you’re my friend, and I haven’t really made any friends since moving to London.” Phil immediately flushed, looking away. What if Dan didn’t consider him a friend? What if he was just being nice because they had to work together? What if he was just trying to be close to Phil so it came across as more authentic when they acted together…

 

One look at Dan told him he was probably wrong in worrying, though, when he saw Dan’s shy smile as he looked up at Phil. 

 

“I’m really glad we met too, Phil. Even though I’ve been in London my whole life, I’ve never really had many friends either. I know we like… I don’t know. It’s not a normal friendship obviously…” Phil laughed in agreement and Dan smiled. “... but having you come over here sometimes, and having someone to talk to and hang out with and watch stupid shows… it’s been nice for the past few days.”

 

Phil smiled and let a sigh of relief whoosh through him. 

 

“Yeah uh… same.” He mumbled lamely, earning him a small laugh from Dan. A long stretch of silence lingered between them before Dan finally broke it.

 

“It is  _ really  _ fucking weird, though, to figure out how to be friends with someone you’re fucking on camera every day.”

 

Phil broke into a bark of laughter at the bluntness of Dan’s statement, eyes going wide as he nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, just a bit.”

 

“It’s kinda hard to gauge where the line is for jokes. Sorry uh… about earlier. With the ‘rehearsing’ joke. I know I might have taken it a bit far.”

 

Phil smiled at the genuine concern in Dan’s gaze, wanting to wash it away. 

 

“It’s alright. It didn’t bother me - just surprised me was all. Honestly… it surprised me because I thought you were serious. I’ve never acted in this industry - or at all for that matter - I just had a moment of freaking out, wondering if I’ve been an awful co-star. If people were  _ supposed _ to rehearse the sex beforehand and I’d just been holding out and you were trying to subtly give me a hint to let me know.”

 

“No - no.” Dan giggled, shaking his head. “I mean… it’s not unheard of. But especially since pornos are usually just one-time shoots and not full movies, they generally just do it all at once with no real preparation.” 

 

“Yeah… I guess it just sort of made sense. Like… we rehearse the lines… it’d make sense to rehearse the rest.” 

 

“Yeah… I suppose.” Dan agreed. Another silence stretched between them and Phil finally coughed, his cheeks flaming. 

 

“Uh… so do you want to run our lines once you’re done washing up?” Phil asked, and Dan smiled, turning back to the dishes.

 

“That sounds great.” Dan agreed, and Phil escaped to the living room, getting their scripts out. 

 

They ran their lines until the time for the shoot was approaching, and they put their scripts away and walked to the tube together. 

 

When they got on the tube it was crowded and they stood close, Dan’s hand automatically coming up to Phil’s shoulder and resting there to keep them connected. They made it to the first stop before a woman came on and stood near them. At first everything seemed fine, but then the train started moving and she glanced over to them, a look of shock and disgust tracing her features. 

 

Phil frowned as she gave them an up and down before scrunching her features up disapprovingly and averting her gaze. 

 

Wonderful. Homophobes just made every situation so much better. Phil loved it. He and Dan weren’t even together, but a simple hand on the shoulder was enough to earn them dagger-eyes.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dan whispered next to Phil and he looked over with an understanding and frustrated shake of his head. The woman kept glancing back at them now and again, her bright red lips tilted down in a frown, her nose pointed up in the air. 

 

“Hey Phil… do you trust me?” Dan whispered near to Phil’s ear and he frowned, looking over at Dan. He was confused but he nodded, unsure of what Dan was about to do. 

 

A moment later Phil’s eyes widened in surprise and understanding as Dan leaned down and connected his lips with the side of Phil’s neck, pressing in roughly but not sucking - they couldn’t have any new marks for their shoot. He glanced over to see that the woman was  _ definitely  _ looking, and he sent her a wink which she scoffed at, turning her head away, but Phil could see she was still watching out of the corner of her eye. 

 

Phil’s hands came down to Dan’s jaw and lifted him up to connect their lips, kissing him harshly. Dan moaned into his mouth, the sound so dirty he sounded like a porn star - well… Phil supposed he  _ was  _ a porn star, but that was beside the point. Dan backed Phil against a pole and slipped his tongue into Phil’s mouth, earning a soft whine from Phil.

 

In any other situation Phil would be freaking out - Dan was kissing him outside of the project! But this wasn’t Dan kissing Phil. This was still for an audience - this was still a show. It didn’t bother Phil - but it also didn’t make this moment special in any way for the two of them. 

 

Phil’s hands found their way under the back of Dan’s jacket and shirt, hiking it up and dragging his fingers down Dan’s skin, careful not to connect his nails that would surely leave marks. 

 

He kept opening one eye throughout the process and grinning sideways at the woman who huffed - the rest of the people seemed to have caught onto what was happening, and most were chuckling quietly as their gazes flicked between the two of them and the woman, seeing her ridiculous and bigoted reaction.

 

When they finally reached their stop Dan pulled Phil away from the pole and the crowd parted for them as they walked right by the woman. As they did, Phil reached over and gave Dan’s bum a cheeky squeeze and the woman yipped - actually  _ yipped _ in surprise and scorn.

 

“Holy shit she sounded like a fucking disgruntled chihuahua!” Dan guffawed the minute they left the train and Phil doubled over, the description being far too accurate. 

 

“Oh my  _ god  _ she was an asshole.”

 

“Well we showed her.” Dan winked and Phil giggled, smiling as Dan took his hand and they walked through the door to their building. 

 

Phil didn’t even realize that all the nerves about having real, full sex on camera with Dan had been completely eliminated, replaced  with giggles and a bubbling heart as he allowed the makeup crew to work their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'there's a homophobic person watching us so let's make out to piss them off' is one of my favorite tropes EVER. I try to use it sparingly... but this felt like too perfect a scenario :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for two days! I was really busy and hit a bit of a block - hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took a bit longer than usual, but it's here!!

Phil found himself in a button down plaid shirt and dark jeans - not unsimilar to his own style, sitting across from Dan who was clad in similar jeans and a dark maroon tee. They were on the set of a diner, menus in front of them, plastic water cups, and a cheap looking beer list propped up on the table. 

 

They ran the scene a few times and then they were shooting and Phil was doing his best to be comforting but also excited as Luke asked Oliver to be his boyfriend, even if it had to be a secret. Dan bit his lip as he looked up through his lashes and nodded agreement, the camera getting a shot of their feet brushing together under the table. 

 

When Dan looked up at him and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Phil was once again amazed by his acting skills. 

 

“Luke… um… I know I told you this before, but I’ve never… You’re the first guy… the first  _ person _ I’ve ever…” Dan took a deep breath and let out a breathy and nervous laugh, repositioning himself on the bench. “I was wondering if you might… show me… introduce me, I guess…”

 

“Olive.” Phil interrupted, looking around quickly to ensure no one was watching before putting his hand over Dan’s on the table and looking him straight in the eye, giving him a soft smile. “We’ll go at whatever pace you want, but of course if there’s anything you want to try, I’d love to be your first and… show you the ropes.” he giggled at himself and Dan joined in, squeezing his hand before letting it go. 

 

“I like it when you call me Olive.” Dan whispered and Phil grinned, biting his lip.

 

“I like it when you blush.”

 

“I like  _ you. _ ” Dan grinned, and Phil laughed as he conceded the win to the brunette across from him. 

 

“Alright, CUT! That was good, that was good! Let’s go again, and Phil I want your hair pushed in a little higher of a quiff - HAIR? Can we get someone over here? Dan, the nervousness is great, but maybe find some times where he isn’t looking at you to eye-fuck him. Right now it feels a bit out-of-the-blue for you to ask him about sex, when you seem so nervous. That’s normal porn - we want this to read as more realistic, so find a way to build that sexual tension up before you ask.”

 

Dan nodded and Phil smiled. Gale was a good director - he was glad she was the one working on this film. They re-set and filmed the scene again, then again, then one last time. Finally they were moving to the bedroom set and Phil’s heart began to race, beating against his chest as he realized what they were about to do. 

 

They ran through the basic motions of the scene - Luke led Oliver into the apartment and to the bedroom, he made sure that Oliver really wanted this, and then they slowly undressed each other while kissing. The whole thing was supposed to be very romantic and slow. Once they were undressed Luke suggested that Oliver topped for his first time - it was less painful and more straight-forward, even though it did generally take a little more physical exertion. Oliver agreed and Luke spread out on the bed, fingering himself open and allowing Oliver to watch. Eventually he asked if the brunette would like to try and Oliver took over, stretching him the rest of the way. After that they moved on to have sex and it was slow and sweet - the crew was going to spray misty water on them and maybe even some oil to make them look sweaty and shiny, and the lights were low. It was supposed to be much more sensual than fiery, and for whatever reason that was making Phil even more nervous.

 

When Gale finally called ‘Action’ and they began to film the scene, Phil lost his line right before they began undressing and they had to re-start. Dan reassured him that everything was fine and no one seemed annoyed, but it just made Phil ten times more nervous. 

 

He made it through the second time, though, and slowly began to work Dan’s shirt off of him. Dan got his shirt off next and their lips were connected the whole time, hot and soft - Dan’s lips felt like cushy pillows, and Phil couldn’t get enough of his kisses. 

 

Their pants came off next, and then Phil dropped to his knees and slowly inched Dan’s underwear off him with his teeth, maintaining eye contact all the way down. He pulled his underwear off next and stood back up, reaching out for Dan’s arms. 

 

“You sure you’re ready to do this?” He whispered and Dan nodded, eyes wide in eagerness. Phil smiled and pulled him close, their bodies flushing tight against each other as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of Dan’s earlobe. “Okay.” he whispered hotly into Dan’s ear, and felt the boy shudder.

 

The scene progressed from there and to Phil it felt like a blur. One moment he was whispering in Dan’s ear and the next he was on the bed (after a quick break for him to be sprayed with an oil/water mix), two fingers deep inside him. It was terrifyingly intimate to do in front of so many people - especially since he had to have his legs spread and open, and there were cameras just feet away, catching a full up-close shot of what he was doing. Instead he focused on Dan, watching the way the boy’s cheeks flushed and he caught his lip between his teeth, watching Phil’s hand intently, and with a hunger that made Phil shiver. 

 

The next moment Dan’s fingers had replaced his and Phil’s head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as he let out breathy moans, Dan’s fingers knowing exactly where to go to make him see stars. 

 

“You ready?” Dan whispered and Phil raised his head to make eye contact, nodding desperately. Dan leaned forward and smirked just before kissing him, matching his kiss with a particularly deep thrust that left Phil open-mouthed and moaning into Dan’s lips, sparks shooting through him. 

 

Dan pulled his fingers out and Phil sucked in a breath as he opened his eyes to watch the boy. 

 

“I’m clean… if you are…”

 

“I’m clean.” Phil responded, smiling down at Dan between his legs. “I want to feel you - if you’re okay with it… let’s not use a condom.”

 

The grin that spread across Dan’s face made him glow - the oil making his skin shine and reflect the dim light surrounding him. 

 

“Alright.” Dan whispered back, and then Phil felt his cock press against Phil’s rim and then push in, and holy  _ shit  _ he was actually doing this. 

 

Phil moaned as Dan pressed in, but forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching the brunette’s eyes roll back momentarily in pleasure. He took it slow, and Phil actually  _ gasped _ when he felt Dan bottom out, his balls hanging against Phil’s cheeks. 

 

Dan slowly took Phil’s left leg and brought it up over one shoulder, then the right one, and Phil felt the change of position shift him so Dan was resting right against his prostate, sending a shudder through him. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Oliver, go ahead, you can move.” He whispered and saw Dan’s eyebrows raise, a glimmer of a smirk playing on his lips. It’d read fine for the scene, but Phil blushed slightly, knowing Dan was remarking on him swearing. It was a line - it didn’t count. He’d make sure to remind Dan of that later.

 

Dan pulled out, though, until just his tip remained inside of Phil, then slowly pressed back in. Their lips came back together and Phil fisted his hands in the hair at the base of Dan’s neck, holding him close. Dan moved out and in slowly a few more times, their lips never coming disconnected. 

 

“SPRAY! Don’t drop character, just freeze for one moment!” Gale called out and Phil opened his eyes to look deep into Dan’s dark brown ones. His pupils were blown wide and he had Phil’s lower lip between his teeth. Phil clenched slightly around Dan’s cock inside of him and they both drew in a sharp breath, letting it out in a breathy chuckle, Phil’s lip still trapped within Dan’s teeth. Crew came in and sprayed some more fake sweat on them, and Phil smiled slightly as he realized they’d scented it as rose. It was nice - this whole thing would feel very romantic if there wasn’t a crew set up all around them. He was sure it’d read as romantic to an audience. Dan shifted his knee a bit to get better purchase on the mattress and this shift made his cock move inside of Phil, pressing against his prostate. Phil couldn’t help but moan and pull him closer, pressing their lips together and holding Dan there - holding him still. 

 

“Save it for when we start rolling again, boys!” Gale called, and Phil sent her a quick glare - there was a chuckle in her tone, and he heard it. She just smirked back and he rolled his eyes, looking back to Dan’s just inches away from his own as they shared a knowing smile. 

 

“Everything alright? Is it feeling okay?” Dan asked, pulling his face back just enough to speak, his lips still brushing Phil’s. 

 

“Yeah.” Phil breathed, smiling. “Yeah, it’s great.” 

 

“Good.” Dan grinned, and then ‘ACTION!’ was being called again and they were kissing, Dan rocking in and out of him. 

 

They built up slowly, steadily, and Phil couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by Dan. Every movement - every sound. They fit together like puzzle pieces and Dan certainly knew what he was doing, hitting just the right spots, making just the right noises, and all the while still acting the part perfectly of a head-over-heels young man who’s having his first time. 

 

“Luke - Luke, I’m close.” Dan whispered into Phil’s shoulder, kissing the skin there gently, and Phil gasped as he grasped his hands around Dan’s torso, pulling him tight. He felt his cock get trapped between their bodies, the delicious friction relieving some much-built tension within him. 

 

“I’ve got you, Olive.” Phil whispered, and he brought Dan’s face back up for a kiss, moaning as the brunette pushed into him again, and again, and again, and his world was consumed by plump reddened lips, and brown curly locks, and that one dimple that his right thumb slotted perfectly into, and then Dan thrust particularly deep into him, letting out a breathy moan that made the entire room freeze as they both tipped over the edge.

 

_ “Phil.” _

 

The silence ticked on and the entire room was silent except for Dan and Phil’s slow breaths. Finally the tension was broken by Gale’s slightly exasperated call.

  
“ _ CUT! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING FOR PHANFIC AWARDS 2017 IS OPEN! I have 7 fics nominated and it'd mean THE WORLD to me if you considered voting for them <3 thank you <3
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING FOR PHANFIC AWARDS 2017 IS OPEN! I have 7 fics nominated and it'd mean THE WORLD to me if you considered voting for them <3 thank you <3
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/

Shock. 

 

That’s the only word Phil could use to describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked up, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Dan. The brunette was collapsed on top of him in exhaustion, but his head had snapped up to look at Phil, eyes just as wide and surprised as he was sure his own were, and cheeks flushed a bright pink.

 

“Alright, you two take a moment to cool down so we can start this scene again from the top! Let’s take twenty, everybody!” Gale called out and Phil winced. Dan sighed and face-planted into Phil’s shoulder for a moment before hoisting himself up on his arms, carefully pulling out from where he was still buried deep inside of Phil.

 

“Fuck.” Dan whispered and Phil gave him a small forced smile, but inside his mind was racing. Dan had said his name.  _ Dan _ had said  _ his _ name. 

 

Robes were tossed at them and Phil dressed in his numbly, barely aware as Dan was pulled away by Gale. He directed his attention over to them - they were barely out of earshot, but he made out some hissed whispers of, “Rookie mistake.”, “Were you even  _ thinking _ about your character?”, and possibly most haunting, “What, have you gone and fallen in love with him?”

 

Phil couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

Dan came back a moment later, embarrassment flushing his entire face and neck as he sat across from Phil, looking up nervously.  

 

“I am so,  _ so  _ sorry. It wasn’t intentional - I just… slipped out of character for one moment, and… god I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.” Phil responded, feeling as if he were watching himself speak more than actively speaking. “I’m just surprised you were the one to make the mistake, honestly.” he heard himself laugh and Dan let out a relieved chuckle, his shoulders relaxing. 

 

“Me either, honestly.” Dan agreed with a light laugh, looking up through his eyelashes at Phil. God, he was pretty. “I’m sorry we’re gonna have to re-shoot.” 

 

“I don’t mind.” Phil said honestly. He didn’t. Sure, he was a bit nervous about having to come twice in a row, but he was pretty sure he could do it, and honestly… he couldn’t really complain about having sex with Dan twice. The first time had been  _ really  _ good. It wasn’t something Phil thought he could ever think of as ‘work’. 

 

Makeup crew came through soon after and rubbed down their bodies with wet wipes to remove the oil, then dried them off diligently, fixing their hair and facial makeup to make them look like that  _ hadn’t  _ just had steamy, sensual sex on the bed. The bed was re-made, and then they were left with five more minutes before they’d resume shooting. 

 

“Hey um… I’m gonna grab a bar from the vending machine.” Dan mumbled and Phil looked up, smiling at the brunette as he played with the sleeves of his robe. 

 

“Are you asking me to come with?” Phil asked with a small smirk, it only amplifying as Dan flushed a pale pink.

 

“Um… I mean… if you want to. If you’re annoyed with me I totally understand and I can leave you alone - I was just thinking you might want some protein for… I mean… I don’t know. Sorry I’m rambling, I just…”

 

“Dan.” Phil interrupted, smiling as he stood up and took the brunette’s hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s go get some food.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan breathed out in relief, a smile gracing his features as his dimple caved in. 

 

Phil dropped Dan’s hands and they walked to the machine where Dan bought them both water and granola bars, insisting that he pay for Phil’s since it was his fault they had to re-shoot.

 

“Dan, I really don’t mind. It’s not a problem.” Phil said, for what must have been the 20th time in five minutes, but Dan just shrugged, looking at his feet.

 

“Still - I’m sorry.”

 

“Dan.”

 

“I just can’t believe I made that mistake.”

 

“ _ Dan. _ ”

 

“It was such a rookie mistake - I’ve never fucked up like that before, and I-”

 

“ _ DAN! _ ”

 

“What?” Dan looked up in surprise at the forcefulness of Phil’s tone, eyes wide.

 

“You should be so, so incredibly sorry for putting me through the absolutely horrendous torture of being subjected to having to have some of the best sex I’ve ever had in my life not once… but  _ twice _ in one day? How dare you?” Phil raised a hand to his chest to feign offence and Dan looked up at him in surprise before bursting into giggles.

 

“Shut up.” Dan mumbled and Phil rolled his eyes, opening his granola bar and taking a bite.

 

“I’m not just saying that. You know what you’re doing, Mister Howell.”

 

“Well, Mister Lester, you’re not so bad yourself.” Dan grinned, swaying to the side so his hip bumped against Phil. He rolled his eyes and smiled around his food as he chewed, washing it down with his water.

 

“Alright, let’s get back.” Phil smiled and Dan nodded as they began to stroll back to the set. When they were almost there Phil leaned over to Dan’s ear, a smirk playing on his lips as he hushed his voice into a sensual whisper. 

 

“While I may not be mad at you for making me shoot this scene twice… I’m not putting in any extra work to get us both hard again so soon. That’s all on you,  _ Olive. _ ”

 

Dan blushed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Phil. 

 

“I think I’m up to the challenge.” He shot back and Phil smirked, making his way to his place for the top of the scene. 

 

The scene went just as smoothly - if not more than before. 

 

This time when they had to have their ‘sweat’ re-applied part way through Dan just grinned at Phil and brought his hand down to his nipple, pressing his thumb in and rolling it, making Phil squirm. His squirms made Dan’s head brush against his prostate and he moaned, Gale complaining all the while about them wasting good footage and how they should wait until the crew was gone. 

 

Dan just giggled and leaned in to bite Phil’s ear lobe, the hot air of his breath overwhelming Phil on such a sensitive part of his body as he pulled Dan closer to him, pressing them together, the heat of their bodies sending waves of pleasure through him. He just wanted to be as close to Dan as he could be.

 

When they came no one said the wrong name this time, and Gale sighed in relief after shouting out, “CUT! That’s a wrap for the day, enjoy your weekend, and I’ll see you guys on Monday!”

 

Dan giggled into Phil’s shoulder and Phil shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face. It seemed to be plastered there - unwilling or unable to move - he didn’t know which.

 

“I still can’t get over how much I love hearing you say ‘fuck’.” Dan smiled into Phil’s skin and Phil groaned, shoving Dan’s shoulders with his hands before wrapping them back around Dan’s back and holding him close, not wanting the brunette to think he was trying to ask him to leave. 

 

Honestly… Phil really wanted to stay here for as long as he could. Dan was still inside him and he could feel him softening slowly, but he could also feel Dan’s cum, hot and trapped inside of him, and something about it was so comforting and intimate feeling. He just didn’t have the willpower to pull away. 

 

Dan didn’t seem to either, and Phil ignored the strange looks they were probably getting from the crew as they lay there, interlocked and covered in a rose-scented oily spray. Dan sighed into Phil’s shoulder and Phil gave him a light squeeze, Dan’s skin against his feeling smooth and soft - a warm blanket to keep him safe that he never wanted to shed. 

 

After a while, though, Phil’s body instinctively clenched around Dan and the brunette looked up from his hiding place in Phil’s shoulder, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips as he - fully flaccid by now - pulled out and pressed back in, earning him a grimace from Phil. 

 

“I think I’ve come up with a fitting punishment for you.” Phil decided suddenly, and Dan raised his eyebrows. “For messing up and making us have to shoot twice.”

 

“I thought you didn’t mind.” Dan grinned and Phil shrugged, smiling back.

 

“I didn’t. But still.”

 

“Alright, what’s my punishment?” Dan asked, and Phil smiled as he cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“You’ve gotta clean me up. No way in hell am I asking a crew member to do it, and I’m way too lazy right now. I’m tired, and it’s your fault.” Phil grinned and Dan rolled his eyes, laughing.

 

“Whatever you wish, Lord Philip.” Dan drawled and Phil smiled cheekily, batting his eyelashes.

 

“My hero.” Phil fake-swooned, turning into a whimper as Dan heaved a sigh and pulled out all at once, grabbing a damp washcloth that had been thrown at them at the end of the shoot and bringing it to Phil’s rim, catching the cum that drizzled from his hole, then working over the area a few times to make sure he was really clean.

 

“Alright, you’re clean as a whistle.” Dan grinned and Phil shook his head, rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re an idiot. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I quite enjoyed that.” Dan spoke as he shrugged his robe on, tossing Phil’s to him which he donned slowly, sitting up.

 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ laborious I suppose…” Phil said sarcastically and Dan threw the cum-soaked rag at him, Phil yelping and hopping out of the way. “Okay! Okay! It was good! Jesus Christ, no need to attack me!”

 

Dan just laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Just ‘good’?”

 

“Shut up.” Phil responded, his cheeks heating up. They both knew - what they’d just done could in no way be summarized by the simple word ‘good’.

 

“I think I’m glad Liam dropped out…” Dan mused to himself as he grabbed his bag and began pulling on his underwear. “I quite like having sex with you.”

 

Phil’s eyes bulged and his cheeks heated up at the bluntness of Dan’s statement, feeling at a loss for words. He didn’t have to respond, though, as Dan finished dressing and sent him a wink as he began to leave. 

 

“Call me if you’re free this weekend - I have no plans.”

 

“R-right. I will!” Phil called after him. His face was entirely red, he was sure, and he determinedly avoided the gazes of the crew still mingling around him as he got dressed and rushed back to his apartment. 

 

Honestly, you’d think after all that sex he wouldn’t be hard before he even got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING FOR PHANFIC AWARDS 2017 IS OPEN! I have 7 fics nominated and it'd mean THE WORLD to me if you considered voting for them <3 thank you <3
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry! I'm really busy rn, and this chapter kind of worked to stand alone, so I wanted to get this to you guys now instead of trying to clump it in with another section of the story and not be able to upload as soon p

**_Dan: so what youre saying is you like me inside of you? ;)_ **

 

**_Phil: Oh my god. I’m just saying I generally tend towards bottoming, and while it’ll be fun, I’m sure, to top on Monday, it’s not what I usually lean towards._ **

 

**_Dan: sure, sure. well dont forget my offer before… we can always rehearse ;)_ **

 

Phil’s eyes bugged out and a small laugh escaped his lips. He was laying in bed, exhausted after coming  _ again _ once he got home. He’d heated up some leftovers and demolished them, and now it was late and he was tucked deep in his covers. A glance at the clock on his phone told him it was 3AM. Had he really been messaging Dan for that long?

 

**_Phil: I mean… actors do rehearse their scenes…._ **

 

**_Dan: though i may not want to have to bother with the lines and everything. the details of the scene. so as i see it, the plan is that youll come over to my place tomorrow and well have tons and tons of amazing, hot sex, and just do it kinda the way they’re gonna have us do it? except... well… might as well keep it interesting. why be tied down by what theyll have us do? you know what why dont you just come over… and well have tons of sex. however we want ;)_ **

 

**_Phil: Your subtlety has me quaking._ **

 

**_Dan: sry youre just really good in bed_ **

 

**_Phil: Well you’re one to talk ;)_ **

 

Phil flushed, amazed that he was being so forward. Dan had gotten flirty about an hour ago, and while it scared Phil a little bit, it was far more exciting. It was a game - it was obviously a game. They were just joking… but still, it was making Phil’s heart race.

 

**_Dan: omg im watching this horror movie and the acting is SO bad. i cant take it. horror movies are supposed to make you cry out of fear, not from laughing at them :P_ **

 

**_Phil: omg :P You like horror? Maybe we can hang out tomorrow and watch a horror movie? :D_ **

 

**_Dan: ‘watching’ a horror movie sounds better to me ;)_ **

 

**_Dan: but yes - id love to :) you can come around mine anytime and ill have food and we can just chill and watch movies :)_ **

 

**_Phil: That honestly sounds perfect right now._ **

 

**_Dan: you sound perfect right now ;)_ **

 

If anyone asked him, Phil would deny this to his grave, but a small squeak escaped his lips at this message and his whole body stretched out, feeling energized from his excitement. He was far too awake for 3AM. 

 

**_Phil: So let me get this straight: I’m coming over the minute I wake up, we’re ‘watching’ horror movies, and then you’re just gonna lay there and tell me how perfect I am? This sounds great to me ;)_ **

 

**_Dan: id rather you get this gay, but yeah im down :)_ **

 

**_Phil: I can’t believe it’s 3 in the morning._ **

 

**_Dan: you got up to shoot at 5am LOL_ **

 

**_Phil: Shut up :P And hey - I got a nap in there, I’m doing alright._ **

 

**_Dan: i think youre delirious. CALL THE MEDIC!_ **

 

**_Phil: Shut up :P_ **

 

**_Dan: lol im gonna hit the hay… ill see you tomorrow? :D_ **

 

**_Phil: yeah :) see you tomorrow :)_ **

 

**_Dan: can’t wait <3_ **

 

Phil’s heart jumped into his throat as he saw the heart at the end of Dan’s message. His whole body felt electrified as he grinned into his fist. Could Dan really like him? Or was this all a game to the beautiful brunette? He wasn’t sure, but the possibility of Dan having feelings for him was enough to make him bite his hand from how hard he was smiling, wishing it was tomorrow already. 

 

**_Phil: Sweet dreams <3_ **

 

**_Dan: <3_ **

 

**_Phil: <3_ **

 

**_Dan: phiiiiiiiil just let me win i wanna sleep <3 _ **

 

**_Phil: NEVER!!! <3 <3 <3_ **

 

**_Dan: goddammit <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _ **

 

Phil bit his lip, cheeks bright red as he gazed at his phone screen.

 

**_Phil: Alright, you win. Goodnight, Dan. <3_ **

 

**_Dan: night, Philly ;) <3_ **

 

Phil rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn’t reply, allowing Dan to fall asleep. He knew he should too… but twenty minutes later found him re-reading their entire conversation for the fourth time, his cheeks aching from how hard he was smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am getting a bit busier, and my upload schedule is probably going to become a little sparser (don't worry - it's still me, and I'll still probably be uploading far too often to be healthy), but there will probably be more day-breaks between uploads. We'll see, I'll do my best to keep content coming as quick as possible! :)
> 
> ALSO, VOTING FOR PHANFIC AWARDS 2017 IS OPEN!!!! I have 7 fics nominated and it'd mean THE WORLD to me if you considered voting for them <3 thank you <3
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/

_ You’re an idiot. Just pick a shirt. _

 

Phil cursed himself as his hand started towards the blue button up on the left, only to retract back to his chest. Was that too formal? Should he go for a tshirt instead? What was the dress code for something like this? Was it a date? Was it just hanging out? Did the flirting last night actually mean anything? Maybe he should go for the tee…

 

He was about to grab it when he decided it was far too casual, but the blue was too bright, and returned to his full wardrobe, eyes wide and hopeless as he stared at the rack of shirts to choose from. It was then that his phone dinged, sending his heart into overdrive as it beat through his chest while he picked up the phone.

 

**_Dan: get over hereeeee i wanna watch evil dead_ **

 

Phil smiled nervously at his screen. Right. They were just gonna watch horror movies at Dan’s flat - it wasn’t as if they were going out on some crazy date. It probably wasn’t anything - Dan was a porn star for god’s sake, of course he was comfortable to just flirt with people casually.

 

**_Phil: Give me a few, I’ll be there :)_ **

 

**_Dan: good i cant wait ;)_ **

 

Phil bit his lip to hide his smile as he grabbed the tshirt and pulled it over his head. Black jeans followed, and an embarrassing four fringe-checks later he was out the door.

 

The trip to Dan’s went by in a blur, and soon he found himself gnawing on his lower lip as he stared nervously at Dan’s door, heart pounding in his chest. He took a few deep breaths, unsure as to why exactly he was so nervous. It was because of their conversation - that’s what it must have been. Things had gotten flirtier than they had before, and now he didn’t know if he was supposed to act like that in person or pretend it’d never happened.

 

Phil stood, losing himself in thought as he contemplated this, then nearly jumped out of his skin when the door before him opened and Dan was there.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dan asked with a chuckle, inviting Phil in.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I saw you come up to the door. You were just standing there… you alright?” Dan asked as Phil took a step into the brunette’s home. Right. Duh. There was a window on the front of Dan’s house. Phil flushed deep red as he took his shoes off and hung his coat.

 

“Sorry… guess I was lost in thought.” Phil mumbled, and Dan smiled at him, shaking his head.

 

“Well turn those pesky thoughts off, and let’s watch a movie, yeah? I’ve got my whole collection for you to pick from.”

 

“Right.” Phil agreed, following Dan to the lounge and sitting on the other side of the couch from him. Dan immediately scooted closer and picked up a box of DVDs, and Phil blushed at the way their thighs pressed lightly together. Honestly - how was it that he could have this guy’s dick in his ass one day and be fine, but then have his thigh feather-light against his own and send him into a tailspin of overthinking.

 

“So I have all these, then anything on Netflix, but there aren’t many good ones, and then I have a few I’ve bought on amazon prime.”

Phil went through Dan’s collection with him and they settled on the Babadook, Phil promising Dan they’d watch Evil Dead afterwards. 

 

“Alright, immersion time!” Dan called from the kitchen where he was making microwave popcorn, returning a moment later with the snack and a large glass of water, flicking off the light on the way. He set the popcorn and water down and continued to the windows to draw the curtains shut, casting them in darkness. Getting a blanket, he sat down and tossed it over both their laps, shifting close to Phil so it’d cover both of them. He reached forward to grab the popcorn, putting it between their legs to share, and moved the water over.

 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing a glass? I couldn’t carry two.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Phil breathed, and Dan smiled.

 

“Not like we’re strangers to each other’s germs, anyhow.” Phil blushed and they both giggled, Dan starting the movie. “Alright, alright, quiet. This is a good movie.” 

 

Phil nodded and pretended to focus on the TV. In all reality his only focus was on Dan through his peripherals, and the warmth radiating out of the brunette’s body as the movie began, casting light across their features. 

 

Eventually he was able to focus on the movie and was happily surprised that it wasn’t all that bad. Not only could he appreciate the work put into the movie, but it was actually scary, and apparently a scary movie equalled Dan scooting even closer until their entire sides were pressed together. 

 

At a particularly sharp jump scare Dan’s arm jolted forward and he grabbed Phil’s forearm, gripping him as if he were the only thing keeping Dan alive. Phil had jumped too, but relaxed quickly. Dan kept a hold on Phil’s arm, the suspense of the movie seeming to eat away at him until he finally moved his hand down to Phil’s, interlocking their fingers and squeezing hard. Phil had to keep himself from smiling. He liked being able to help Dan feel safe - even if it was just a movie. 

 

Eventually the tense moment was over and Dan’s hand relaxed its death grip on Phil, but he stayed where he was. Phil smiled and decided to take a risk, brushing his thumb gently back and forth over the skin of Dan’s hand. Dan gave a little squeeze back and Phil flicked his gaze over to see Dan was doing the same. Both men blushed and looked back to the TV, and Phil was sure he flushed as red as a tomato as Dan snuggled up closer to his side and leaned his head down on Phil’s shoulder. He couldn’t keep his grin in, beaming ear to ear as he leaned his own head down against Dan’s, continuing the little trails his thumb was making on Dan’s skin.

 

The movie continued and Dan would squeeze Phil’s hand every time a scare came, Phil tracing patterns on his skin to soothe him. At a big scare near the end, Dan went so far as to twist his body into Phil’s, hiding his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. His nose brushed against the blue eyed man’s skin, and Phil tensed a bit, then relaxed. Dan stayed there for a long time until he finally squeaked out, “Is it okay again?”

 

Phil smiled and nodded, giving Dan a reassuring hand-squeeze. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s safe.” he whispered, and Dan smiled as he slowly came out of hiding, sending Phil a bashful and blushy smile before moving back to leaning his head carefully on Phil’s shoulder.

 

The movie ended and Phil navigated to the Evil Dead, earning a small squeal of excitement from Dan. The movie started and neither of them moved their hands. Soon Phil wanted popcorn, though, so he began eating with his free hand, popping the salty snacks into his mouth one by one as he watched the awful special effects gracing the screen. 

 

Dan tilted his head back eventually, mouth open and eyes expectant as they gazed over at Phil. Phil raised an eyebrow before realizing what Dan was asking for. He blushed and giggled breathily as he grabbed a piece of popcorn and lifted it above Dan’s open mouth, dropping it in carefully.

 

Dan hummed happily and chewed, swallowed, then resumed his expectant position. Soon Phil was feeding both of them and Dan had a smug grin on his face as he chewed, a rosey patch appearing over the freckle lining his jaw. 

 

Phil didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t make the conscious decision, but one moment his hand was dropping popcorn into his own mouth, and the next, his finger was pressing deep into that freckle and the rosey patch surrounding it. Dan looked over with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face, and Phil flushed, turning back to the TV. 

 

“You had a little patch.”

 

“Yeah, it shows up sometimes.” Dan responded, and Phil could feel the brunette’s gaze still trained on him. 

 

His thumb had stilled its motions around the time they’d began eating the popcorn and now he picked it back up, gliding it along Dan’s skin. A few seconds later Dan’s gaze was still trained on him, and Phil turned back to look at him, smiling. He was unable to hold back his laugh, breathy and full of nerves as he giggled and Dan joined him, eyes crinkling and dimple caving in as his cheeks flushed. 

 

There was a long pause where Phil just looked at Dan, nerves making him shiver as the TV played quietly in the background. Dan’s eyes kept flicking down Phil’s face then back up to his eyes, and both of them couldn’t help but burst out in little spurts of giggles before quieting and staring at each other for another moment. 

 

Finally the tension was getting painful and Phil was strongly contemplating leaning in, his nerves just barely holding him back, when Dan finally broke the silence.

 

“Honestly, we’ve done this enough times that you’d think we’d be better at it by now.” 

 

Dan’s words were all that was necessary to snap that tension in half, and the next moment they were both laughing, nodding in agreement as they leaned in at the same time.

 

It was easy - it was natural. It wasn’t some huge moment - that had been the lead up. That had held all the tension, all the emotion, and this was the release. This was two sets of lips moving as one, the territory familiar yet new all at once. 

 

When they broke away, Phil bit his lip and smiled up at Dan who was shaking his head, a grin spread ear from ear.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea why I was freaking out about that so much.” Dan giggled and Phil laughed, squeezing Dan’s hand that was still laced in his in agreement.

 

“No kidding.” Phil agreed, smiling as they leaned in together for another short but sweet kiss. Phil pulled away after a moment, his brow furrowed. “Wait… this isn’t just to rehearse… right?”

 

“This is real.” Dan chuckled, leaning in to peck him again. “As long as you want it to be, that is.”

 

“I want it to be.” Phil’s voice came out soft and shy, and Dan smiled as he took Phil’s chin in his hand and bent his head forward to press his lips firmly against Phil’s forehead.

 

“Me too.” Dan agreed, and the gentleness in his tone made Phil melt.

 

The rest of the day was spent with movies, popcorn, cuddles, and lazy kisses. When night time rolled around they decided Phil would stay. He went to the bathroom - Dan having sent him in there to do his ‘homework’. Phil was honestly a bit surprised that Dan didn’t even offer for them to do anything together… but part of him was relieved. Sure, Dan was on his mind the whole time in the bathroom, and sure he was yearning for the brunette’s touch, but he also felt better this way. Their work relationship was founded on sex… it felt like their romantic relationship should take a different approach. Taking things slow made things feel more real somehow - less like a fling that only came around because their jobs made them lust for one another. 

 

So at night when Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan from behind, his nose buried in brown curls, he smiled into them. His life had changed drastically in a matter of weeks… it seemed like it was determined to just keep on changing.

 

He couldn’t complain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, here's another short and somewhat differently-styled chapter :) I like doing these sometimes to give character to a story and I hope you enjoy it too. I'm getting much busier so I can't update as often, but I'll do my best :) Thank you all for reading <3

Sunday was spent with heated up leftovers, borrowed pyjamas, stolen kisses, blushes, and giggles. It was filled with Dan shoving Phil into his bathroom with a wink, Phil pouting as he pulled down his trousers and got to work, wishing it could be on the other side of that door with the man he wanted so badly. It was filled with inappropriate jokes, embarrassed chuckles, and cuddles punctuated by lips meeting temples in comforting togetherness. 

 

Sunday ended with the smooth skin of Dan’s chest wrapping around Phil’s bare back, pressed together in a warm seal as Dan’s hands locked at the wrists around Phil’s stomach. Dan’s knees pressed forward, cocooning themselves within the back of Phil’s, and soft breaths on the back of his neck sent Phil into peaceful dreams. 

 

Monday started with grumbles and frowns that couldn’t quite remain convincing as lips prodded one another awake, and then moved on to coffee, being tasted just as much from the other’s lips as from the mug itself. Monday morning continued to a coffee shop and pastries that they fed one another, giggling around the food as it fell down their chins and the other swiped it off with a helpful thumb, bringing it up to their own lips to suck off the sugary coating. 

 

Monday morning went on to conversations on the way to work, and an agreement that this was something for the two of them. An understanding that it would be simpler to keep this to themselves, and to maintain the separation between their work lives and their personal lives. 

 

Monday morning was sealed with a kiss outside the building and a squeeze of their hands, before they let go and walked through the door.

 

Monday consisted of makeup and hair, of directions being shouted out and lines and blocking being run over and over again. Monday consisted of a deep conversation about Oliver’s concerns about his family knowing his sexuality, and Luke reassuring him that whatever he chose, he’d be by his side. Monday was filled with slow, languid kisses, with Phil rubbing the cool lubricant between his fingers over and over as he kissed Dan, so it wouldn’t be cold when they started. 

 

Monday found Phil’s fingers slowly working Dan open and butterflies flitting about in his stomach and throat. Monday found Phil sinking in slowly, a burst of pride raising in his chest as Dan moaned in content. Monday left them moving together, slow and careful, loving and gentle as Phil coaxed Dan over the edge, following himself after just a moment, and they lay there, breathing together. Monday found Dan’s fingers playing through Phil’s hair, smiling up at him and pulling him in for one last kiss to end the scene. 

 

Monday was filled with suspicious and knowing looks from their crew, but the commentary ended with only looks. Monday continued with two boys leaving a building, hair damp and matted to their foreheads, cheeks flushed and grins spread across their cheeks as their fingers intertwined and they got on their train. 

 

Monday made Phil’s heart wrench as he pouted and pressed his lips one last time to Dan’s before he got off on his stop, already getting his phone out to text his boyfriend the minute they were apart, already excited about seeing him the next morning.

 

Monday continued with an empty and cold house, but a warmth inside as Phil heated up some food and sat in front of his TV, it only serving as background noise as he grinned down at his phone, his heart pitter-pattering in his chest.

 

And Monday came to a close with a phone against his lips, staring at the ceiling as he wondered at how he’d fallen so hard so fast… but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to be worried. 

 

Monday ended with a small smile on relaxed lips, a warm heart, and a bubbling excitement for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING FOR PHANFIC AWARDS 2017 IS OPEN!!!! I have 7 fics nominated and it'd mean THE WORLD to me if you considered voting for them <3 thank you <3
> 
> http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

The next two weeks were a flurry of kisses, cuddles, late movie nights, and sex when they were working. And yes, Phil loved the sex, and yes, he was happy they were moving slowly in their outside-of-work relationship, but  _ god  _ he couldn’t wait until he could have Dan to himself, no camera crew around. 

 

The people at work were certainly catching on, though none of them confronted Dan or Phil about it directly, aside from the occasional offhanded sarcastic quip. Now, though, as Phil helped Dan tie up his robe, the reality of the situation began to sink in. They’d just filmed their last scene. 

 

“And that’s a wrap everyone! Thank you all so much for the hard work you’ve put into this movie, we should have a finished product in a few weeks time! We’ll keep you all updated, for now go home and get some rest, you all deserve it!” Gale called out, and Phil’s eyes widened. 

 

He was done.

 

They were done.

 

His heart began to race as Dan led them to their bags and they got dressed, and he smiled even though he felt in a trance as Dan laced his fingers between his own and led him out.

 

“Alright, I’d say this calls for celebration. Sushi?” Dan asked with a smile, and Phil nodded. “Alright then, there’s this great little place just two blocks away, let’s go.” 

 

The two men walked down the street, and Phil’s mind continued to race. His entire life had been changed by this movie. He’d gotten back on track with his rent and no longer was facing eviction, he had completed his first ever acting role in a film, and he’d gotten a boyfriend. 

 

A wonderful, amazing, incredible, beautiful boyfriend who was now pulling a chair out for him as Phil sat down in a daze, eyes flicking down to the menu.

 

“You alright?” Dan asked as Phil stared, and he glanced back up at the brunette, clearing his throat and blinking as he tried to calm his thoughts down.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m just… I can’t believe it’s over.”

 

“I know… it was a huge project… I’m kind of sad it’s done.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do next…” Phil mumbled, turning a page of the menu, and Dan shrugged.

 

“You always say you want to direct, right? Well why not try to go for that?”

 

“You can’t just…  _ become  _ a director. You have to like…”

 

“Like….”

 

“Know people… and stuff.”

 

“Well you know Gale.” Dan offered, and Phil shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but… I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want… it’s your life, of course… but you know I’m behind you in whatever you want to do, and if that’s to direct, then I say go for it.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you’re behind me alright.” Phil smirked, Dan rolling his eyes at the obvious reference to the scene they’d filmed earlier that day. He really did appreciate Dan’s support, though, and began mulling the possibility of what he’d said over in his mind. “I’ll think about it.” he decided on, smiling as Dan’s food nudged his under the table, then locked at their ankles.

 

“Good.”

 

“So what’s next for you, then?” Phil smiled, and Dan bit his lip, looking down at his menu. Suddenly Phil felt his heart drop, the reality of their situation sinking in. Dan was a porn star. He had been for a while now. It wasn’t like he was just gonna stop after their movie… he’d film with other people, have sex with other people… It wasn’t like Phil could get mad about it - he’d known this going into it… he just hadn’t really considered it since their movie was still in progress.

 

“I don’t know… to be honest. I mean… I’ve always wanted to be an actor. Like - a real actor. This movie was so much closer to that than anything I’ve ever done, and… I don’t know. I don’t think I want to go back now.” Dan mumbled, playing with the edge of the laminated page in his hand. “It also helps that I have a wonderful boyfriend, and I don’t really want to be in this industry if I’m in a relationship.”

 

“I don’t want to keep you from your job…” Phil started, trying to ignore the hope bubbling in his chest.

 

“It’s not because of you. I mean… it sort of is. But not how you think. I’m not choosing to quit porn because I think you wouldn’t like it - it’s because  _ I  _ don’t have any desire to do it while in a relationship. I’d feel guilty and dirty… you could be completely fine with it, and I still wouldn’t be. I think… I think I might try to become a real actor. Go on some auditions… see if I can make it.”

 

“I know you can.” Phil smiled honestly, and Dan reached across the table to give his hand a little squeeze. 

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

“No, I’m just Phil.”

 

“You’re both. You’re amazing, Phil.” Dan grinned and Phil rolled his eyes, squeezing Dan’s hand back. 

 

“Alright let’s order before the servers puke at how sappy we’re being.” Phil giggled, and Dan nodded in agreement. 

 

After an incredible dinner that Dan insisted on paying for, Phil found them walking back to Dan’s flat, the brunette’s hand lightly gripping his waist. 

 

They walked through the door and Phil smiled as he took off his shoes, this house feeling more like home than his own did. Dan smiled and helped him take his coat off, hanging it on the hook.

 

“Such a gentleman.”

 

“What more for the man I love?” Dan smiled, and Phil felt his stomach drop. He looked up wide-eyed to see surprise flash across Dan’s features, only to be replaced a moment later with a shy smile, a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

 

“You…”

 

“Love you? Yup.” Dan let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clearly trying to stand his ground and be proud of his confession, but was also obviously embarrassed and nervous. Phil didn’t know how else to erase his nerves than to take a swift step forward, pulling Dan hard against him and kissing him, his fingers tangled in brown curls. 

 

“I love you too.” He gasped between kisses, feeling Dan smile against his lips, making him smile himself. “If that wasn’t clear enough.”

 

Dan let out a low growl, and soon Phil was being moved backwards, kissing as he walked the path to Dan’s bedroom, allowing himself to be pushed backwards on the bed as Dan climbed over him. 

 

Dan’s lips on his as he ground down into Phil had never felt better. A small whine escaped Phil’s throat as they moved together, desperate hands scrambling over one another’s bodies, gripping at fabric and flesh, discarding shirts and then pants, then underwear until they were naked and moving together, silky skin rubbing together in delicious friction that put stars behind Phil’s eyelids.

 

“Holy shit, Phil.” Dan gasped, biting on Phil’s earlobe as he ground into him, Phil’s hips stuttering upward in response.

 

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

 

“Because I wanted it to be real. And special. Not just something we did all the time.” Dan whispered, and Phil felt shivers run up and down his spine.

 

“God, I love you.” Phil gasped, raising his hands to Dan’s cheeks to move him back to the center and kiss him, lips moving gently as they rocked together, Dan’s fingers digging into his sides. 

 

“Are you okay with this? We can go all the way?” Dan breathed, and Phil nodded quickly. 

 

“Yes, please.” He whispered, pouting as Dan pulled away. A minute later his heart began racing, though, as he watched Dan pull a bottle from his bedside drawer and began slicking his fingers up one by one, rubbing them together in small circles to warm up the lube. 

 

“You prefer bottoming, right?” Dan asked, and Phil bit his lip, nodding. 

 

“I like both, but yeah. I probably like bottoming more.”

 

“Good.” Dan whispered, coming back on top of him and slowly massaging his entrance before pushing one finger in that Phil took readily, still partially stretched from earlier that day. “Because I  _ really  _ want to fuck you right now.”

 

Phil groaned as he let his head fall back, Dan adding a second finger, then a third soon after. “‘M ready.” he choked out, shivering as Dan’s fingers left him, only to be replaced moments later. 

 

“Holy shit.” Phil gasped as Dan pushed in, eyes flying wide to take in the boy above him.

 

“You swore!” Dan’s face broke into a grin and Phil frowned, slapping his shoulder lightly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I got Phil Lester to swear!” Dan giggled and Phil rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

 

“If it’s during sex it doesn’t count.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Just fuck me already.” Phil smirked back, relishing in how Dan’s eyes widened and then he nodded positioning his hands on either side of Phil’s body before rocking out and then back in again, making Phil keen as he pressed right against his prostate. 

 

“Shit, Phil.” Dan gasped and Phil smiled, gazing up at Dan through a haze, pleasure taking over as he lay there limp, letting Dan fuck in and out of him as he admired the beautiful boy above him. 

 

“I love you.” He murmured. He hadn’t even really chosen to say those words but they just came out, and it was completely worth it with the way Dan’s face lit up and he pressed just a bit harder into Phil, but gently - lovingly. 

 

“I love you more.” Dan murmured, leaning down to press his lips into Phil’s collarbone, then his neck, then his adam’s apple.

 

“Most.” Phil argued and Dan chuckled into his skin. Suddenly Phil’s eyes shot wide as he was being lifted up, hands yanking him up from his back until he was sitting on Dan’s lap, mouths connecting in a violent and heated kiss.

 

“Prove it then.” Dan whispered, and Phil’s eyes widened as he kept their foreheads connected, beginning to bounce up and down on Dan’s lap as the brunette bit lightly into his shoulder, sucking a mark into the flesh there. 

 

The new angle made Dan hit his prostate every time, and Phil moaned loudly as he bobbed up and down, pleasure overwhelming him.

 

“Not gonna last long.” He warned, and groaned as Dan moved to begin marking up the side of his neck. 

 

“Right there with you.” Dan whispered back and Phil moaned, moving faster and allowing himself to feel everything.

 

Minutes later Phil was coming with Dan’s hand wrapped around him, the brunette releasing within him and dribbling his hot liquid out of Phil’s entrance back onto Dan’s legs where he was sat. 

 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair and the brunette hugged him tight. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Dan pulled out and helped him clean up, and soon they were drifting to sleep, wrapped in one another’s arms. 

 

“Move in with me.” Dan whispered, and Phil frowned, unsure if he’d really just heard that. 

 

“What?”

 

“Move in with me.” Dan said again, punctuating it this time with a gentle kiss.

 

It didn’t take long for Phil to think of an answer, but he returned Dan’s kiss first, gentle and slow as he smiled against his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

“DAN! DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN!” Phil shouted from the kitchen where he had just finished unpacking his utensils into the drawer, staring down at his phone with a grin spread across his face.

 

“What?” Dan asked, wandering into the room with his hair pushed back in a quiff, sweaty from moving boxes.

 

“LOOK!” Phil squealed, Dan sighing as he walked over to look at the phone shoved in his direction. Soon his annoyance melted away, though, and Phil grinned as he watched Dan’s face break into a smile, eyes lighting up as he read the email.

 

“PHIL!” Dan exclaimed, taking the phone from Phil’s hands to look at it closer until he was done reading, then discarding the phone on the counter and swooping in. Phil yelped as Dan’s arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground, spinning him in a circle and he giggled as he was set down, hugging Dan tight.

 

“I know!” Phil gasped, grabbin the phone to re-read the email. His eyes snapped over the text in disbelief. 

  
It’d been five days since he’d sent Gale the email asking if she could get him in touch with anyone who might be able to get him into the directing business. He’d been expecting nothing, hoping for little more than a phone number of some lower-down on a film companies crew. 

 

He certainly hadn’t been expecting a formal email congratulating him on his acceptance as the director of a short film that was projected to be submitted as a contender for the Oscar’s short film awards next year. 

 

“Holy shit, Phil, you made it!” Dan squealed, pulling Phil in and kissing him. Phil melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms lazily around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered as they giggled together, foreheads pressed against one another as Phil realized that his entire life had just changed.  

 

It was three days before his first meeting, and Dan helped him pick out his outfit, adjusting his collar one last time before Phil left their flat. 

 

It was later that night when Phil broke the news to Dan that he got to have a say in casting, and he already had a top pick for the leading man. 

 

It was one week later when they popped the champagne, celebrating their first project together and the start of both of their careers in the fields they truly wished to be working in.

 

And six weeks later found Dan calling Phil into the lounge. 

 

“What?” Phil asked as he walked in, taking a seat next to his boyriend on the sofa, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder and looking over at his laptop screen.

 

“It’s out!” Dan grinned and Phil’s eyes widened. They’d gotten to see the film three days earlier (and had fucked while watching it - how couldn’t they?), but now the film was open to the public and reviews were streaming in. 

 

Phil’s eyes widened as he saw the string of responses - people were watching their movie! People liked it! More people than he ever expected to see the movie were already watching in the first ten minutes of its release!

 

“Phil… we did it.” Dan smiled up at him, and Phil grinned as he pressed his lips to the brunette’s breathing deeply. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you more.” 

 

And it was three weeks later, in the midst of filming for their short film, when Phil got the email that sent him to the brunette, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders. 

 

“What?” Dan asked with a smile, putting down his water bottle, as they were on a five minute break from filming.

 

“So I know we were both gonna step away from the industry, but…” Phil grinned as Dan cocked an eyebrow.

 

“How do you feel about a sequel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!! I hope you enjoyed it - it was certainly a fun one :D Don't worry if you're sad about it being over, though! I'm already hard at work on the next fic, and I think it'll be a good one :) <3 love you all <3


End file.
